Dark Bonds
by Lilly Fox
Summary: Life at Darkmount after Arcee gets mixed up with the remaining Decepticons.
1. Chapter 1 Arcee

Chapter 1 Arcee

Arcee looked down at the dark metal appendage that had speared her torso. The grey metal had caved easily. Bright, precious energon ran forth when the massive Insecticon yanked it's pincer out of the struggling femme and used his other arm to knock her away.

The Autobot femme landed on her feet, clutching the wound while her other arm continued to fire at the beast who gave a wailing screech when one of the white blasts scorched his twisted face and seared his red optics. Transforming with a whir of noise it took to to the sky in its beetle-like alt mode and retreated.

With a groan Arcee sank down, her knees lightly denting the rusted terrain when she hit. "Knockout, I need a ground bridge." After a klik she got a buzz of static in her audios. "Frag... Too far out." How far she pursued the Insecticon? Even with her optics zoomed to the maximum all she could see was rusted flats and dust particles that obscured her view. This was why the sea of rust was off limits. She looked down at her body and gasped. It was worse than she thought. Her vision was lined with a persistent flashing red. Energon was dangerously low.

Transforming, Arcee tore the metal even further drawing another curse from the annoyed femme. The blue motorcycle ripped off over the flats, ignoring the flashing diagnostics at the corner of her gaze. There was no way for her locate the base or even discern the direction. The sea of rust had her locator completely fragged. The most she could do was keep going in the same direction until she escaped the rust. As long as it didn't go on for too long she'd make it out and then get a ground bridge straight to the med bay...

Megatron offlined the Insecticon with little more than one swipe of his talons. Severing its pathetic head from its pathetic chassis was all too easy. He didn't even need to waste energon. He nearly turned away from the leaking, sparking corpse but his optics picked up on a brighter energon source, coating the end of the beast's curved pincer. He lifted his dark violet optics and scanned the rusted flats before him. What fool was out there? Without overly processing it he transformed and shot out over the land with a flare of powerful afterburners...

Of course, it was THAT one. Megatron landed heavily as he transformed once more, denting the metal surface of Cyberton and shaking the ground. Of all the stubborn, Decepticon hating, angry and bitter Autobots, this tiny femme was easily the worst. The two wheeler was even smaller to him now that Unicron's essence had increased his size once more.

Suddenly she was online. Her bright optics widened as they focused on him before she lifted her twin blasters and shot a line up his chassis. The depleted blasts of weak energon did nothing to him... In truth, he didn't even feel a sting and just continued to watch her, frowning. Energon leaked from her wound at a steady pace and if the pool around her meant anything, there wasn't much left in her.

When her blasters failed her, she slowly, painfully transformed and shot away from him with squealing tires. For a moment Megatron watched her disappear into the rust, wobbling recklessly. If she desired to die out there, it was her choice, but the thought churned in his processor for a few kliks before he leapt up with a powerful thrust and transformed into his Cybertronian flyer alt mode once more.

Megatron caught up with her easily. She hadn't got far, as he already knew. She was sprawled face down this time, her alt mode abandoning her along with the last of her energon. He landed at her feet before kneeling down over her. He flipped her over with one curved talon and scanned her. Blue optics opened immediately but the ability to move was already gone from her as last of her power drained away. "Leave... Me." Not much in the way of dying words but he knew his faceplate was the last thing an Autobot wanted to look upon at the point of offlining.

"You are on the verge of offlining, Autobot." Megatron explained as her optics dimmed. "Despite what you may believe, I no longer mean the Autobots harm. And I am more than capable of repairing you, more competently than many trained medics." The femme didn't speak merely strained to transform once more, her optics flaring up with the last of her energon. No doubt fuelled by her hate alone. She even managed to sit up part way and lift an arm, aiming down a rattling blaster at him.

"I said leave me alone, 'Con! I would rather DIE! Than... Th-than..." Arcee's audials failed her as she fell back, still straining to transform and escape the bot baring down on her, but her vision was flickering. All she could see were those cruel servos reaching for her, like something out of her worst recharge cycle. "St-stay back, Unicron!"

"Unicron is gone, Autobot." Megatron replied, his patience quickly wearing away as he ignored her and leaned down closer to the much smaller bot. Hers optics shuttered completely as her body stilled with a rush of air through slim vents. The wound was deep. She'd been speared all the way through. He looked to his arm and used a talon to pry open a panel there, and then carefully hooked his talons deeper, past the thick metal under his armor. Ignoring the pain easily, he pulled metal back and revealed the mass of thick cords, metal and wires.

The sharp points of the talons Unicron had given him actually made the process of digging out the wires on her that much easier. The wires were smaller and wound tightly around her substructure but were nearly the same as his own and he quickly pulled forth the thick energon line inside the tear in her midsection. From there on it was simple, basic medical procedure. Their detached lines linked together easily, with a slight magnetic pull as Megatron curled his servo around her upper body. She was already in a stasis lock. Almost like a vacuum, the energon was pulled straight out of his lines. If he were a smaller bot the procedure would be dangerous, deadly even but he was no average mech. His energon reserves were well beyond the norm.

It was no more than a few kliks before Arcee's back arched off the ground, her chassis twitching violently. Megatron used his other servo to lock down her lower chassis, his claws digging into the the rusted ground around them. He already knew what was happening. The dark energon was warring with what remained of her own. He'd already experienced it. It was no more than another klik before her body stilled under his hold. Carefully Megatron moved to wrap his servo tightly about her midsection, effectively trapping both her arms. He tightened his hold on her legs and couldn't help but process a dark thought. Tearing her completely in half wouldn't even strain his rotator cuffs... Though it would really be a waste of precious fluids...

The femme came to life with a metallic groan, her optics snapping open and slowing brightening to a luminescent blue. They widened in horror as she looked down at herself. Violet light snaked over her superstructure as the dark energon quickly surged toward her spark... That's when she started screaming...

"Noooooo!" Arcee screamed as pain ripped through her systems like a burning wave. "Stop it now!" The energon flowed out quickly once it surrounded her spark and he watched in fascination as her the glow of her optics darkened to a violet that matched own. Said optics snapped up to his faceplate and he met them with a look that was almost... Pitying. "You disgusting, evil, horrible excuse for a mech! How dare you...You-"

"Save your spark?" Megatron finished for her with a question.

"Release me! NOW-" The last word was cut off with as a terrible, screeching cry of pain erupted from the small femme, her chassis all but thrashing in his hold. Megatron watched as her superstructure lit up fully with purple light.

The moment Megatron released her, she sprang away from him. Bright violet optics bore into him with a promise of violence before she transformed and sped away as fast as her two wheels would allow. The wound on her midsection was completely healed. What he didn't understand was how she was even awake... His original dark energon infusion had been much more... Devastating. He carefully reattached his energon line, without even feeling a twinge at the loss of energon. He smoothed the metal back into place, knowing it would regenerate quickly before snapping the panel in his armor closed. What would the other Autobots think of their little femme now? He processed darkly, not sure why he had helped the ungrateful, little scrap.

Megatron actually faltered and lifted a servo to his helm when a small pained cry bloomed in his processor, not his own. An image flashed before his optics. It was of Darkmount. His very home? Why would she... Another flash of his throne room and he knew before she even finished processing it. Without thinking twice he transformed and rocketed up into the dark sky. She was already at Darkmount! How she could have possibly escaped the sea of rust that fast, on wheels, was beyond his reasoning. With a boom that sounded like a crack of thunder he shot to supersonic speed, towards his... Former fortress. 'Blood of Unicron... My link to Primus...' small, broken thoughts whispered in his processor. His optics zoomed in on the ledge she was racing toward. She didn't even pause, in fact she sped up and launched herself off the edge, transforming as she fell toward the massive well of molten metal. 'Optimus..' The only thought she processed from then on.

It was almost slow motion for Megatron as he sped toward the falling Autobot. The nose of his Cybertronian flyer hit her at her legs, making her slam hard against the cannon mounted there, he slowed sharply and shot up to the thrown room with the groaning Autobot sprawled across his alt mode. She rolled away for him the moment he transformed and she lay there, clutching the damage at her mid section and legs. "Leave me be, you loathsome Decepticon!"

Megatron laughed as he stood over the trembling femme, "that's not to be, Arcee, you foolish femme. You would dare try to waste my precious energon?" Her now violet eyes widened before glaring at him hatefully.

"You... You sicken me! I TOLD you to leave me be!" She declared, unable to hide the angry confusion in her optics.

"No one commands Megatron, you insignificant femme." Megatron snarled the words, moving a step closer, but suddenly she gripped her helm, her eyes flickering as she scrambled away from him. Megatron leapt toward her and caught her up in one servo before she could even process well enough to try and fight him. The energon pulsed painfully through his system and before he knew it he'd hooked a talon around the thick energon line at her midsection and then dug into his forearm once more.

"Megatron, you fragging glitch! I-I'm already healed! Don't need anymore!" But her shout fell on deafened audios as she struggled in his hold, no idea what was about to happen to her...


	2. Chapter 2 Megatron

Chapter 2 Megacron... Unitron

"Stop it!" She demanded, her chassis twitching as the dark energon already in her drew more out of him through the line he'd reconnected, and surged through her once more. "Get out of my head!" Arcee hissed, looking around with wide optics and Megatron realized she wasn't seeing him. The burning pulse had subsided the moment he'd started the infusion again. This was her fault! It was only right that she shared in his pain!

Arcee scanned the darkness around her, knowing this wasn't normal. She was at Darkmount, wasn't she? Then his huge face appeared... Unicron in all his terrible glory. Megatron was writhing just below, screaming in pain and rage as he was tortured. The terrible vision quelled the anger burning in her. "I don't want to see this! Please!"

Megatron squeezed the femme in his grasp but Arcee still wasn't seeing him, she was caught in something from his dark energon. Her chassis jerked fitfully and she groaned in horror. The moment he shut his optics he was drawn into the powerful vision. The sight of Unicron so clear and real once more made the mech pause, but he shook off the old sensations and watched himself getting tortured. There was a flash and instead of his shouts of pain it was a sound much more feminine. Suddenly it was Arcee in his place, screaming in agony as the purple light sought to tear her very spark into pieces. Lifting his right arm he transformed it into a cannon before shooting straight into Unicron's visage. Instantly the image flicked off, only to be replaced with darkness. Violet eyes blinked up at him as the femme backed away. "Megatron..." She spoke his name in a pained whispered as her own arms, lined with glowing purple curled around her trembling frame. "Release me from this!" Her tone was frantic.

Megatron looked down on her. They were still connected via the energon infusion and he didn't seem to have a way of stopping it until they both got out of the vision. His eyes flickered. "I cannot."

"If you truly have changed your ways... If Optimus was right about you, after everything... You will release me!" Arcee moved toward the bot until their eyes met only to discover she was surprisingly tall in this vision. He still towered over her but she was at least up to the middle of his chestplates as she stood closer. His optics couldn't penetrate the darkness. All he could see were lines of purple light running through her entire superstructure.

Around them a purple light was growing brighter. "I cannot." He replied again, looking around wearily.

"Megatron... Please." Wide optics whipped back to hers. As the room lit up with violet light Megatrons's matching optics widened. Arcee was no longer thus! She was nearly the size of Starscream! Not only that but she was... Changed! Thin wings that were clearly part of a Cybertronian aircraft graced her back. Her limbs were much longer and darker. What was once blue was now a much darker shade. Her faceplate and helm were only slightly altered, larger and the blue was darker. Fear widened her optics and she suddenly fell to her knees. Servos now tipped with pointed claws clasped together and her optics burned into his, "I am begging you... Release me... Please."

Before he could respond her entire form was suddenly wrapped up in violet mist. He caught her arm before it pulled her away but she screamed in pain as the mist sank into her. He fired into the darkness around them. "Awaken! Curse these memories! This is my processor. I said AWAKEN!" No sooner had he spoke the words did they do just that, their bodies coming back online with a whirring hum. His talons were still locked around her mid section but it was much larger mid section. Just as she had been in the his processor, she was now a flyer. She retained much of her Autobot features, though larger and darker, without the dainty look of a seeker, yet with the wings of one. His optics easily picked out the rest of the parts of the Cybertronian craft scattered across her superstructure. Was this his doing? Had he, changed her somehow? With the dark energon... Did this come from secret desires to have his armada once more?

Arcee clattered to the floor at his feet, her body writhing from the aftershock of pain. "It wasn't real. Just a-a vision... A memory." She spoke to herself without ever acknowledging his presence.

Suddenly she transformed! Her alt mode was a sleek, midnight blue Cybertronian flyer, not much different from his own, except smaller and without the large nose in the front. The wings were tilted toward the back which ended in twin, powerful afterburners. Deep purple and magenta colouring traced along her frame.

Her engines lit up so powerfully and shot her recklessly forward that Megatron was barely able to get a hold on her. They both crashed heavily into the wall beside the exit to the lower chambers and nearly went right through it. Her engines cut out with a deafening boom. It ended with Megatron on the floor on his back with the jet crushed to his chestplates. Unable to move, the femme bot transformed, but still he did not release her. It didn't seem to matter, as she was looking down at herself in pure horror. She hadn't even realized she was a jet! "My wheels!?" Now she pushed away from his chest but the sight of her servos stopped her from going further. The dark metal was tipped with claws. Her violet eyes dimmed sharply. "This isn't me... This isn't..."

Megatron could only watch her optics slid shut before she crashed back down onto his chestplates and was still. "Slag..." He cursed. "Curse you, Unicron!" He raged at the ceiling, still holding the limp femme. This was infinitesimally bad...

444

"Release me, you fragging 'Con!" Arcee screamed from the berth she was cuffed to. There was no end to her screams. "Megatron! MEGATRON! I'll destroy you for thhiiiiiisssss!" Megatron paced the chamber outside the med bay before storming into the room and staring down at the raging femme. Her eyes matched his in their intensity.

"This was not my intention!" Megatron leaned over the bot but jerked back when she arched up to try and headbut him, a growl in her vocals.

"If you don't toss me into the pit I will do it myself!" She all but hissed the words at him and despite the rage he could feel more from her. Buried deep in all the anger and hurt and pain there was a spark of fear. Shame. Disgust. Was the dark energon linking them somehow?

"I am aware of this, hence the stasis cuffs." Megatron replied, his optics never leaving hers.

"If you truly did not intend this, let me go. I promise you will NEVER see or hear of me again. I give you my word! I will be nothing more than a glitch in your memory core." Megatron gave a growl at her words before he turned away and stalking towards the exit. "Megatron! W-wait." He stopped without turning around. "It's Unicron... He haunts me."

Still he did not turn. "And me as well... I did not intend... This. The dark energon in me is much more potent than I ever imagined."

"Please release me... I cannot endure... This weight. This horrible presence pressing down on my spark. I only seek it end it. I will NOT remain here, I swear it!" Arcee pleaded.

"You beg so prettily, Arcee... In the past I would have revelled in the sound... But now it only tires me, as I can not grant your request. You will endure the blood of Unicron, just as I did. Remind yourself. It is only memories."

444

The Autobot Arcee screamed his name over and over. Cursing him, pleading, crying for him to free her. Two cycles passed and still she continued. And Megatron only paced about. Enduring the cries, suffering as she suffered through Unicron's and his memories. He refused to recharge, or even leave audio range. The worse was not only could he hear her cries aloud but they echoed on in his processor, as though they had a comlink. He knew the memories would fade, she only needed time.

Her Autobot companions had already been through the castle, forcing him to move her to the subterranean secret chambers. They would not find her. No one would find her unless he wanted them to.

When he'd entered the med bay she'd looked on him with such relief he couldn't help but pity the bot. "Autobots approach, looking for you, femme." Her violet eyes shot wide with panic. "Don't let them find me Megatron! Please! They can't see me! Not like this!"

Hiding the shock at her words, he nodded, "as you wish." He replied and she visibly relaxed as he wheeled her berth down the castle hallway.

It was another cycle after that before her cries and screams finally began to lessen. And a cycle after that before she spoke with a normal, if not shaken voice once more. "Megatron...?" He stopped just outside the entry way. "I know you are there." Swallowing a growl the massive bot moved into the lit chamber. "I hate it! But I can feel you. It's the dark energon isn't it?"

"Yes." Megatron stayed near the entrance.

"W-what will it take for you to release me?" She asked quietly without looking at him. Some time passed and she was quiet, waiting. Finally she sighed and he turned to leave. "Wait! Perhaps you do not know this... But for an Autobot... Solitude for extended periods can be a most difficult form of torture."

"Such weakness." He replied, turning back to the femme who still did not look at him. "It is pathetic." He commented, but did not leave as he had planned.

"Yes..." Arcee tentatively agreed. "Perhaps you could grant me a favour..." She asked, her voice even quieter. When he didn't answer she took it as his consent to continue. "Troubling questions have long been nagging at me..." Megatron took a step closer now, and still she did not look at him, rather the opposite wall. He fully expected her to launch into a serious of questions about her allies which he most likely wouldn't be able to answer since he avoided the Autobots like cosmic rust. "How do you... Um... Land?"

It took a full nano-klik for Megatron to process her meaning, then his optics widened a fraction. "You must transform, upon slowing to a hover above the ground. This is not Earth. Your alt mode is a Cybertronian Flyer, and therefore there is no reason to hide your true form." He watched her nod toward the wall in understanding.

"And when you wish to... Slow down..?" She hesitantly asked.

Mgatron scoffed in return, "no flyer wishes to slow down." With a pause he launched into the many different means of slowing down while airborne. She continued on asking questions for some time, all about the mechanics of flying until finally she had no more.

"I hate flyers. I would take wheels over wings anyway." She commented and nearly looked at him before shooting her optics back toward the ceiling.

"What nonsense. When was the last time you saw an Autobot overtake a seeker in flight?" Megatron asked dryly.

"That is a decent point." She agreed. "If you release me from this berth I give you my word I will not leave this room."

Megatron was silent for a time, "swear it to me, by Primus... No, by Optimus Prime, that you not leave this chamber."

Suddenly her purple optics locked on his. "I swear, my Optimus Prime, the Allspark, that I will remain in this chamber unless you give me leave." Megatron stared hard down at her and then slowly approached. One claw slipped beneath the berth and then she was free. He froze when she leapt from the berth and away from him, only to fall heavily to her knees and then down flat, her arms slipping uselessly away from her.

"Foolish femme. Your hydraulics are seized, wait-" Megatron took a heavy step toward her.

"No!" She cried, stopping the mech in his tracks. "I just need an astrosecond!" It was certainly longer than an astrosecond before she managed to push herself up even halfway. It was a pitiful sight, watching the femme struggle before falling back to her faceplate and groaning in anger. In two steps, he was lifting her effortlessly and moving back to the berth. "No! Not there! Just put me on my fragging feet!" Megatron tried to do as she requested but her legs were hopelessly seized for the time being, leaving the larger bot holding her up by her shoulderplates. "Primus take me!" Arcee looked up at his optics, frustrated. "Just toss me in the pit, Megatron. Don't make me beg... Again..."

"Enough! Autobots do not willingly snuff out their own sparks!" He shook her slightly. "Even Starscream was never THAT weak." He pulled her closer and up so their faceplates were level. She lowered her eyes shamefully. "You will not ask this again." She did not reply as she dangled in his grasp. "Now, your limbs merely need time to adjust. Try transforming." He demanded, in a tone not to be disobeyed.

After a klik passed she did as he bid her and he released her as her body struggled slowly into her alt mode. Catching the edge of the nose of her jet he lowered her to ground where she immediately slipped into a recharge.

Megatron stared down at the blue flyer for sometime before he turned and left the room. He didn't go far once the door to the chamber slid shut behind him. He sealed it with a touch of a button and sank into his own recharge just outside the door, for the first time since it all began.


	3. Chapter 3 Skyraid

Chapter 3 Skyraid

Arcee paced slowly, her legs aching and twitching with each step. She swung her arms, punching away the stiffness in the joints. Every part of her wanted to tear the door from the hinges, by her word still meant much, despite the missing Autobot symbol from her new chassis... I'm not Arcee anymore. She thought with a frown. I am... Skyraid. Arcee cringed inwardly, instantly hating it. It was such a... Seeker designation... But the name had merely come to her, from Primus? Did it mean he was still a part of her? All hope wasn't lost?! Deep in her spark she knew there was the light of Primus still and it eased her some... But not much. 'I need to escape Megatron...' Was her last process before said bot walked into the room, as soon as the door slipped silently open.

Before she even knew what she was doing her servos clamped around his raised servo and she buried her faceplate into his palm, greedily drinking the energon there. "Slowly, femme." He spoke quietly but her claws dug into the sides of his servo and wrist joint when he pulled back and she moved with him, never slowing her swallows of the pure, liquid energon. With a low growl he allowed her to continue. When there was finally only a mere few drops left she released his servo and gripped the translucent cube delicately in her claws while turning away from him and tipped it to her open mouthplate. When it was fully gone she turned back to him and offered him the clear, empty cube.

"More... Please." Violet eyes locked with his and waited patiently. He lifted the cube from her grasp.

"It is enough for now." Megatron replied as he lowered the cube to a near by berth. She only nodded and turned away. When he turned to leave she whipped around.

"I wish to leave." The door was already sliding shut and Arcee rushed over to slam a fist into it. "MEGATRON!" Megatron stood just outside, listening to her enraged shouting. With a growl he turned back and slammed his fist against the panel on the wall. The door disappeared from between them.

"You will not leave my side. Do you understand?" They stood facing each other and Arcee nodded fiercely before following close behind the larger Cybertronian. They moved quickly through the fortress and were soon in the throne room, which had numerous entry ways. All of which were accessible by flyers. Megatron quickly leapt up and transformed before rocketing out through the ceiling. Arcee looked up into the unending sky, feeling a rush of anxiety as Megatron circled almost lazily. 'This cycle, femme.' Megatron's sarcastic voice blared through the comlink he'd just established and caused the smaller Cybertronian to twitch.

Steeling herself, she leapt up in the air just as he had, only she didn't transform quick enough and crashed back to the throne room floor In her alt mode. Arcee groaned painfully, transforming back as Megatron's laugh boomed through the comlink. 'That was possibly the most pathetic attempt at flying I've ever witnessed.' He got a growl in response as Arcee moved to a nearby ledge and looked out over the vastness of the healed Cybertron.

Before Arcee could even muster the courage to jump a heavy force slammed into her middle and she only had an astrosecond to latch onto the nose of Megatron's alt mode before they both shot into the air. Within a klik Darkmount was looking much smaller. Megatron slowed but she was latched onto him like hungry scrapling. 'Transform, femme.' He commanded through the comlink.

Arcee unhooked her claws, and transformed hesitantly. Her engines roared to life and suddenly she was shooting forward and a speed previously unknown to her. With a boom she went supersonic and felt the thrill all the way down to her spark. She felt free! Free from it all! It was some time before she began to slow, but she was still high above the ground. She spun recklessly to the left before she managed to right herself and slow down even more. 'Land.' Megatron's voice blared in her audios once more, nearly making her spin out again as he shot past her. The land ahead was flat and rusted, not yet infused with new life. Megatron was standing some distance a head, waiting for her. She slowed, reversing her thrusters as Megatron had instructed.

Closing in on him, Arcee tranformed but she was still moving too fast. Her feet hit the ground but she immediately tumbled over them and rolled until she slammed hard into Megatron's legs and crumpled to the ground in a metallic heap. The impact had no effect on the stoic Megatron who only looked down at her as she moaned painfully, sprawled against his legs. "I instructed you on landing, did I not?" He asked, failing to hide a twisted grin at her expense.

"It was easier said then done..." Arcee replied after pulling herself up and stepping away from him. Suddenly a dim voice whispered across her audios and she froze. It was a voice she knew nearly as well as her own! She turned around frantically and Megatron turned his attention to her.

"Femme..." The mech spoke, his tone one of warning before he shot forward making a grab for her with this talons but he wasn't fast enough! Arcee leapt away from him and transformed before rocketing off across the flats.

Bee, it was Bee! She heard him! His voice grew louder as she approached the restored buildings. There was movement ahead!

Pain flared through her systems as she was slammed viciously into the ground. Her engines sputtered out as they skidded forward across the rusted flats. Arcee transformed and used both feet to launch the heavy mech away from her. She turned and scrambled across the ground. A small building was blocking her from the bots she had spotted. She leapt up and onto it, effortlessly, only to be squashed by the growling mech once more.

Megatron pressed her smaller frame down, hiding them both as the Cyrbertronians zoomed in on their position. "Beeeee..." She whimpered the name from below him and she was right. Megatron's powerful optics picked up on the black and yellow bot easy. It was indeed the Autobot leader, Bumblebee. Along with two other mechs he did not recognize. "Just let me look, Megatron. Please..." She whispered, her claws digging into the metal structure below them. A nano-klik passed before he eased off her and sat back in a crouch. She scrambled up and his servos clamped over trembling wings as she peered over the high edge of the building. The bots were moving away now and her servos clenched the metal hiding them, denting it. "It is Bee!" She suddenly whipped around and sank down before curling in on herself and covering her faceplate with her servos. Megatron had released her wings when she turned away. The Autobots were gone. Zoomed away in a cloud of rust.

"To Darkmount, Skyraid." Megatron commanded, looking down as the femme froze at the name.

"As you command, Megatron." She replied numbly, without even processing the words. Megatron felt a thrill at her words. He leapt into the air and transformed before rocketing away. She followed soon after, wobbling along. Energon exhaustion was settling on her.

'Skyraid!' Megatron barked harshly through the comlink as the smaller flyer sank dangerous low, nearly falling into stasis as she flew.

The flyer jerked and spun into him, banging hard against his larger wing before righting herself, "wha-what...? I-"

"You nearly fell into stasis while flying, Skyraid. Not something you want." Megatron explained.

'My energon is depleted beyond the point of sustaining my engines. I need to land.' Arcee's voice was low, tired.

'Tap into your emergency reserves. We're nearly there.' He replied and was relieved to see the fortress looming a head.

'Yes, Megatron.' Came her quiet reply in his audios, across their comlink. This time he did not temper the thrill he got from her instant submissive response. Did this change have something to do with her new form or the dark energon? Or had she truly accepted him as her leader? He was a natural leader, that hadn't changed, plus he allowed the femme unending mercy. There could be no greater proof that he was a changed bot.

'Skyraid, slower!' Megatron had no choice but to reverse thrusters sharply as they came up on the castle, not so for Skyraid. Jerking sharply to the right he clipped her wing at the last astrosecond and sent her spinning into the throne room instead of into the side of the fortress. She transformed, slipping into a full stasis lock before she even hit. And hit she did. With such force that the metal wall caved in on impact.

Megatron transformed as he flew forward. She literally bounced off the wall, some 100 feet up and plummeted down. He caught her easily and cursed as he took in the damage... This would take some time.

444


	4. Chapter 4 Soundwave

Chapter 4 Soundwave

Megatron paused before entering the throne room. Voices sounded. "Begone from Darkmount, Predacon!" Skyraid commanded sharply, her optics locked on one of Shockwave's twisted creations. The beast, this Predacon was truly beyond words. Nearly as large as that twisted Predaking and just as annoying. Yellow light lit up much of his superstructure accentuating the sharp angles and spikes of his dark frame.

"I am Skylynx." The overly large bot voice hissed in return.

"Why are you here?" She demanded, ignoring the introduction.

"I spotted you perched on the ledge and I thought you should know that the Predaking claims Darkmount for his own." It was quite possible that this mech was even more fearsome to look upon than Megatron or maybe that was just because Skyraid had grown used to the mech Leader's Unicron synced chassis.

"You inform your so called King that Darkmount has a Master already." Skyraid replied, her tone impatient.

"Who?! You!? Don't make me laugh!" The towering mech replied, stepping closer, and looking down at the femme with glowing yellow optics.

"Lord Megatron, of course!" The femme hissed in anger and Megatron heard the familiar sound of blasters powering up.

"Megatron is long gone. Never to return." Skylynx proclaimed.

"Never the less, Darkmount's only Master is Megatron. Now begone! Or taste my missiles!" Skyraid commanded again.

The beast transformed with a wailing screech and an explosion rocked the throne room as one of Skyraid missiles exploded on impact with Skylynx's metal flank. Within less than a klik the two warriors took to the sky, Skylynx's powerful, massive wings lifted him quickly upward but Skyraids smaller size gave her a serious advantage, probably the only thing that kept her alive...

Megatron sat in his former throne, waiting impatiently for the femme to return... If she survived the battle with Skylynx. He could not risk being identified by the dumb beast just yet and had no choice but to allow Skyraid to fight this battle alone.

It was some time before she crashed into the throne room... Again. At least this time she only skidded across the floor to stop directly at his feet. With a cry she transformed as Megatron got to his feet. She turned frantically as she tried to take in the state of her left wing. "Oh, that disgusting waste of a fragging spark melted part of my wing. Primus! That stings! I just need to tear it off!"

"Let me see it." Megatron spoke, his talons lifting to touch the damaged wing as Skyraid obediently turned her back to him. "How dare you let that filth damage you!" Skyraid froze up at the anger in the mech's voice. "When next I see him I shall not spare his spark. Come, I will repair it. I need to weld on a thin plate, temporarily, while the metal regenerates the damage. It will be some time. And you will be unable to fly until it is fully healed."

Skyraid whipped around and faced him, "you're joking?!" Megatron steeled his gaze and she lowered hers.

"I do not joke. And next time you allow yourself to take such damage I will make you regret your carelessness!" Megatron proclaimed, stepping closer to her in anger.

Skyraid in turn took a cautious step back from the huge mech as he bore down on her, before steeling her own violet optics. "I wasn't careless! I had to lead him away from Darkmount! I was protecting you! Again!"

"I do not need your protection. I am Megatron! You forget your place, Autobot!" He growled the words, all of them dredging up painful memories. Suddenly she leapt up, transforming as she went, only to be caught up in a crushing grip.

"Let me go, you fragging 'Con!" She growled the words but his grip only tightened forcing her to transform or be crushed in her alt mode. The moment she did he eased his hold. It was only a klik before her struggles slowed.

"I am... Angry that I can not destroy all who threaten Darkmount. You know that I... Am pleased that you defend the castle, in my stead." There was no response from her as he carried the limp femme toward the med bay but the moment he reach for the door panel she was away from him.

"I wish to be alone." Was all she said, without turning to him and she walked away, down the twisting pathways of Darkmount before she disappeared from sight. Megatron stood looking down med bay door. With an enraged shout he slammed his fist into the wall, easily denting and twisting the dark metal...

Megatron sat in his throne for three cycles. Waiting. Growing angrier and angrier and just when he thought he would finally snap and go on a Autobot slaying rampage there was a familiar pulse in his processor. Within a moment Skyraid was there. She stumbled into the throne room, still unable to land like a true flyer and moved toward him without speaking or making optic contact.

Megatron only watched her carefully as she approached, still without ever looking into his matching violet optics. When she was up on the same level as him she finally met his optics, just barely able to look down at him, as he was still seated. "I hate you." She whispered, her eyes burning with emotion but her chassis had had enough. She slid down against the side of the throne until she was seated and leaning back against it, helplessly soothed by the familiar pulse of his powerful energon.

Huge talons trailed lightly over her damaged wing. "I know." He replied, moving his claws along the curve of her blue helm. "Recharge now, Skyraid."

"Y-yes, Megatron." She replied, unable to do anything but obey. She slumped into recharge, with only his claws holding her upright. The relief that had rushed through him calmed his anger, as her nearness soothed his frustration.

555

'Enough Skyraid!' Megatron's voice boomed over the comlink and Skyraid faltered, still dodging dangerous energon blasts.

'No Megatron! I can't allow this monster to remain alive!' She raged back at him only to take another painful hit with a cry.

'Land! Now!' He commanded and Skyraid took another blast. 'You are extremely outmatched in the air against... This one.'

Skyraid crashed to the floor of the throne room, transforming before landing in a crouch before Megatron. She whipped around, her blasters up and faced their latest invader.

Soundwave hovered before them in his slim, black alt mode before he transformed and faced them. There wasn't a scratch on him while Skyraid trembled in the aftermath of the damage his energon blasts had caused. "Soundwave, the Decepticons are no more. By my command." Megatron was the first to speak. The mech was silent before nodding slowly. "I am pleased to see you alive, Soundwave."

"No... No! You cannot just have some kind of happy reunion with this ... This monster!" Skyraid turned on Megatron, her optics blazing.

Megatron's optics dropped to the raging femme and she stilled under his harsh gaze. "You misunderstand, Skyraid. Soundwave was not only my most trusted lieutenant... He is also, family." Her optics went impossibly wide at his words, even Soundwave stilled at the words, but Megatron knew it was the only way to make the Autobot understand. She backed away from him at his words.

"If you think I'm sticking around for the happy 'Con family reunion, you are mistaken!" The femme raged, clutching at the limp arm that hung useless, disabled by the aftershocks of Soundwave's blasts.

Megatron looked to Soundwave's visor which displayed the femme's chassis in detail. Several sections were highlighted in red. "You will accompany Soundwave to the med bay where he will repair you." Her optics blazed even brighter at his words.

"If Soundwave were the very last medic in existence I still would rather-Ahhhh!" The femme could only wail in pain as the thick cord attached to her back between her blue wings and sent a powerful electric current coursing through her. Her body went limp and Soundwave lifted her effortlessly.

Megatron nodded as Soundwave flashed him the image of the Autobot femme Arcee. "On the outside, a Cybertronian without a faction. Skyraid, but her Autobot spark remains ever defiant... Still, her loyalty lies with me and with Darkmount as she has protected the fortress tirelessly allowing me to remain hidden from Autobot detection. The story is long and perhaps for another time but know this, Brother, that femme... Is the only reason I have bothered to continue on." Soundwave stood frozen in shock as the massive mech turned his back and moved away. "I suggest you employ the stasis cuffs before you begin, Soundwave."

444

The moment Skyraid's optics shot open she instantly knew she was locked to a berth in the med bay. The dark and terribly familiar mech stood at her side and currently had her elbow joint exposed all way down to her substructure. She had no movement in the limb but she jerked away from his long, slender servo, struggling viciously against the cuffs. He straightened up from his work but did not move away. "I don't need your help!" Skyraid watched as his visor flicked and the image of her damaged systems filled the screen, his head angled down toward her. "It's nothing I can't deal with on my own! Release me from this fragging berth NOW!"

"You will accompany Soundwave to the med bay where he will repair you." Skyraid flinched as Soundwave replayed Megatron's recorded words from earlier, "know this, Brother, that femme... Is the only reason I have bothered to continue on." Skyraid growled at Megatron's recorded words.

"W-what... No! It's not like that! I hate him!" Skyraid proclaimed, struggling a new. "There are no more Decepticons! He isn't your leader anymore! You don't have to repair me just because he commanded you to!"

"Brother." Megatron's recorded voice again, as audio lines moved across his visor in sync with the words. "No more Decepticons." He replayed her words this time, making her flinch again. "That femme," Megatron's words again. "Family."

Skyraid looked up at him wide violet optics, her processor trying to deny his words, "no! No, Soundwave! I have a family!" Suddenly images flashed across his visor. It was off the Autobots! They were battling. It was a recording from long ago on Earth. Bee was there! And Bulkhead! Seeing them there she arched up off the berth, straining to get closer to the small screen. She didn't notice as the mech leaned closer but suddenly she could see her brothers clearly. They were shooting up at an armada of seekers!

The recorded voices of herself and Megatron were quieter now as she watched the image of her family replay again. "Femme, Skyraid, seeker." Megatron's voice. "Megatron, family." Her voice. The image flicked off.

"Wait... Show me them now, Soundwave. On Cybertron." Skyraid demanded, not noticing how close she was to the dangerous mech. He shook his head slowly as his servos continued on with the repairs. "I know you've seen them. Watched them! Soundwave... Please, grant me this one request." Slowly his head lifted again and moved closer to hers. The image appeared, almost flickering into existence. Soundwave had recorded from a great distance back but she could still see them clearly. Bulkhead was there! They were near HQ as she remembered it. Then Bee walked out from around a building, gesturing and speaking with Bulk. Suddenly the image flicked off and Skyraid opened her mouthplate to protest but the door suddenly slid open to reveal Megatron. Skyraid immediately slumped back against the berth and turned her head away from him. When he moved opposite Soundwave without interrupting the mech, Skyraid knew he'd come to speak with her. She turned her head away from him, now staring over Soundwave's shoulder.

"I am certain you have found Soundwave's ministrations far gentler than my own." Megatron spoke, his tone calm.

"That's not saying much!" The femme growled. "Even a wounded Insecticon could repair me gentler than you!"

Soundwave froze at her bitter, angry words but to his surprise the ex Decepticon Leader, gladiator of the deadly pits of Kaon, Unicron-blood infused Cybertronian... Laughed! The silent mech watched as dark talons hooked gently into the side of her helm and turned her head to face him. "Had I known it was Soundwave you faced I could have saved you this pain."

To Soundwave's surprise the femme visibly relaxed at the touch, unable to hold onto her anger, it seemed. "I will protect Darkmount."

"Not with your pathetic flying skills you won't." Megatron relied.

"I am a grounder! It's your fault I have these fragging wings! I hate them! And I hate flying." The femme grumbled angrily. Megatron lifted his claws to trail along the wing nearest him, inspecting the damage.

The two began a detailed conversation about many different flying scenarios and the proper courses of action to take as Megatron flicked off the stasis cuffs. To Soundwave's continual surprise the femme only flexed her stiff limbs without moving away from where he was repairing her arm. The limb jerked as he finished and he stood to move to her damage wing. She lifted her arm and clenched her fist, then twisted it left and right. "Amazing!" She exclaimed. "It hasn't felt this good since Megatron repaired it after Skylynx nearly tore it off." The femme sounded genuinely relieved.

Megatron looked to Soundwave's visor, lifting a metal brow. "What has Soundwave done to gain your good graces, Skyraid?" He asked somewhat suspiciously.

"Merely proved he is a better medic than you." She replied without looking up from her arm. "Those servos aren't meant for repairing." She commented but she wasn't looking at his claws, but rather, looking sadly down at her own smaller ones. "As soon as Soundwave is done with my wings I shall head out scouting, by your leave, Megatron."

"No, you will remain at Darkmount, Skyraid. Soundwave is more than qualified to... Scout." Megatron commanded, meeting her optics.

"What?!" The femme made to get up but was pushed back down. "No! Soundwave should remain by your side!"

"YOU will remain by my side! As I have commanded you!" The ex-Autobot visibly deflated.

"As you command, Megatron." The femme replied slowly as the huge mech released her and turned away.

A/N Thanks Bunny-chan! I will try to make longer chapters just for you! This slightly longer chapter is dedicated to you! Xo


	5. Chapter 5 Younglings

Chapter 5 Younglings

Skyraid perched at the edge of the throne room, looking out over Cybertron. Soundwave had just returned from another scouting mission. The mech was occupied reviving the many systems of Darkmount. And of course, never returned with even a scratch on him.

Immediately Skyraid was on him. He was in the middle of displaying his most recent data to Megatron when he was forced to dodge a hit aimed directly at his visor. Lifting his heavily plated arms he blocked three more lightening fast jabs to his face, moving back from the femme's furious attack.

Megatron's wicked grin revealed his jagged dentalplate as he watched from his throne. The femme transformed, engaged her engines and rocketed into Soundwave. The sheer power of the towering mech was tested as he gripped a wing in each servo and managed to hold the flyer at bay, sliding back no more than a single step. Growling in anger, the femme transformed, forcing him to release her.

Skyraid whipped around at the sound of Megatron's deadly blade as it slipped from his wrist above a clenched fist. Her optics narrowed as she did the same, except her twin blades flicked out from the sides of each arm, curved and deadly.

Soundwave turned away almost wearily, shaking his head as he moved headed toward the med bay. He'd stayed to watch the two warriors spar once before and where he held back when sparring with the femme... Megatron did not. Skyraid could hold her own, she used her speed and smaller size to her advantage, avoiding Megatron's grip at all cost. Most often the femme would not yield and Megatron would knock her into stasis.

It was not two cycles prior that Soundwave truly accepted the femme, despite calling her family on that first day. He'd engaged a pack of 4 Insecticon's during a scout, not far from Darkmount. As he often did. But a fifth had actually managed to ambush him from above before deploying Laserbeak. The impact with the ground stunned him as the last two Insecticon's bore down on his alt mode they suddenly staggered back, purple energon blasts left their frames smoking. His first thought was to thank Megatron but it was the smaller blue flyer that entered his line of vision and transformed as she dove and slammed into the nearest Insecticon with such force the creature flew back and off its feet. Skyraid sprang off the beast and landed in a crouch before him, her blasters firing furiously before she turned to him with such a look of concern that he was felt stunned again. "Soundwave! Are you alright!?" She demanded fiercely. Seemingly delicate claws trailed over the nose of his alt mode and down over his wings. 'Megatron. Soundwave has been damaged. He's not responding!' She spoke over their comlink, her voice anxious, directly to Megatron back at Darkmount.

'Soundwave rarely speaks, Skyraid.' Megatron replied, sounding surprisingly patient.

'Oh yeah... Right.' Skyraid muttered quietly before assuring that the Insecticon's were indeed retreating and dragging away their wounded. When she turned back to the silent mech he was still in his alt mode. She trailed her servos over the rest of his wings, searching for damage. When she found it, she cursed. Straining, the femme heaved his huge alt mode up and actually managed to flip him over before placing him back down and apologizing profusely for thinking she was being too rough. "It's your t-cog, Wave. There was a tear in the ground when you hit and it speared you. Those slagging Insecticons! I don't understand why they even exist!" She raged and then gentled her tone. "Can you release Laserbeak?" A klik passed before the latches released the smaller bot's form from just above the wound. Skyraid pulled the bot away and lifted him up as he came online. "Trail the Insecticons, Laserbeak. Find their filthy nest and return to me, please." The femme directed the smaller bot. Six wings spread wide as Laserbeak launched of off her servos in the direction the beasts had fled. "Don't worry, Soundwave. I'll protect him." Soundwave was silent as she pulled back a panel and then another, sliding her servo past the damage. "I'm sorry... I'm no medic but I have experience with t-cogs so luck is on our side." Warm energon spilled over her claws. "Frag!" She cursed those very claws and pinched the disconnected line. Her other servo trailed gently over the dark metal around the damage. Was she trying to sooth him? It was working, somehow the pain was lessened. By a touch?

'Skyraid, report!' Skyraid jerked at Megatron's demanding tone that suddenly blared over the comlink.

'Slaggit Megatron! I nearly pierced an energon line because of you! Slag these claws.' She hissed in response and Megatron went silent. Waiting. 'Wave was speared by rusted debris after being ambushed, and the energon line to his t-cog was detached, but thankfully not severed. Reconnecting it now. I sent Laserbeak out to scout. Soundwave and Laserbeak will return to you for further repairs and I will destroy the nest.'

'Negative. You will return as well.' Skyraid was easing the last panel shut when she tensed at the order.

'No Megatron! Soundwave nearly lost his T-cog because of those fragging beasts! He would have been stuck in his alt mode, for Primus's sake! For who knows how long! I WILL destroy the nest. NOW!' Skyraid suddenly placed her servos down on the twitching aircraft. "Wait, Wave! Don't transform yet! Its too soon, you'll do more damage." Soundwave twitched once more then stilled again. Using the debris nearby as leverage, she managed to get the sleek, black jet right side up once more. "Better?" She questioned and a red light flashed near the nose of the craft.

'I forbid you to go after the Insecticons.' Megatron's voiced sounded in her audios once more. When she didn't reply, 'answer me, Skyraid.' Megatron demanded making the blue flyer flinch.

'As you command, Megatron.' Her tone was angry but Megatron was appeased and silent. Within a few kliks Laserbeak returned and hovered over the femme who lifted an arm for the bot to perch upon. Part of his lower half transformed into something that resembled talons and he latched on tightly to her arm. Skyraid lifted the bot closer to her faceplate and gasped when a wire sprung from his mid section and latched onto the vulnerable cords of her neck. With a cry Skyraid sank to her knees as her processor was invaded by Laserbeak. Immediately the heavy feeling eased and Skyraid vented in relief.

'Forgive me, Skyraid. I am used to linking to Decepticon mechs who aren't nearly so... Open.' The voice was inside her processor, similar to a comlink but different. 'I am Laserbeak. This is a psychic link.'

Not sure how to respond, Skyraid spoke aloud. "You must also forgive me, Laserbeak. I sent you on a pointless scout... Megatron... Forbid me."

'As I already deduced. Megatron values your spark above all others.' Laserbeak replied as Skyraid reached up to trail her claws gently over a hard, black wing. Soundwave was certain his minicon would have cooed like an earth bird were he able, not that he himself hadn't nearly cooed under those claws.

"No... He's just selfish and possessive. He... He doesn't value me... And you could have said so, Laserbeak, instead of letting me to send you away from your master and into unknown danger." Laserbeak made a whirring noise that Soundwave knew was mild insult.

'Lord Megatron is a superior mech who fiercely covets the things he considers most valuable to him, and there are few. And Skyraid, those beasts pose no threat to me.' He responded in her processor but was instantly soothed by claws trailing over a lower wing. Skyraid got to her feet as Soundwave slowly began to transform. She did not stop him this time. 'Fairwell, Skyraid.' Skyraid winced when Laserbeak detached from her neck and launched himself off her arm to attach back to his Masters chest, but not before giving her the precise location of the entrance to the underground nest. Skyraid tensed, her chassis suddenly shaking as she sought to shake off Megatron's command but Soundwave had moved up behind her.

When he planted a hand on her shoulderplates she flinched then jerked around, relaxing some as her attention was diverted from angry revenge. "How are you now, Soundwave?" Her eyes riveted to the large gash in his lower-mid-section. "Megatron will do better once we return to Darkmount." Soundwave had his doubts...

"Yield to me, Skyraid." Megatron's voice echoed past Soundwave as he opened the door to the med bay, leaving it open as he entered. Skyraid's pained moan filtered into his audios. Within a klik Megatron filled the space, holding the smaller damaged bot cradled in one arm. He lowered her almost gently to the berth and Soundwave felt a rush of long dormant anger as he took in the damage to her superstructure.

"Megatron superior. Skyraid inferior." Soundwave's deep electronic voice filled the silence and Megatron looked to him sharply.

"Are you suggesting I go easy on her?" Megatron nearly grinned, sensing Soundwave's anger, a feat few other bots would be capable of. Angry enough to speak even? Unheard of. "It's not in my nature. And she knows what she's getting into when she accepts my challenge... In fact, the only reason she spars with me is because I won't hold back." He spoke the words as he moved toward the next berth and sat down before reaching for the medic tools there. "The femme managed to sever nearly all lines to my servo."

Soundwave didn't respond as he began work on Skyraid but suddenly she was up, her violet optics wide with fear and pain. Her blasters zoned on Megatron, powering up loudly. Soundwave knocked them up at the last astrosecond before clamping his hands around her wrists.

"Soundwave... Unicron! He's here! He's back!" The femme wailed, struggling against the mech's powerful hold. The moment Megatron caught hold of her thrashing legs she stilled as if he'd flicked a switch. Their eyes met. "Megatron... It's Unicron, he wants my very spaaaark!"

"Search your memory core. Unicorn was defeated by your precious Optimus Prime. You were there. You were Arcee then. You watched it happen. The Chaos Bringer was brought low. His army fell." Megatron spoke slowly as she focused on the words.

"Yes, Optimus gave his spark that day... So we all could live." She relied, her struggles easing.

"Yes. Noble till the very end." Megatron replied without releasing her. "You were caught up in my memories of Unicron again. Or even Unicron's very own, as you have experienced many times. It's the dark energon."

"Unicron isn't here." She fell back against the berth and Soundwave carefully released her. "I am Skyraid. A fragging seeker." She said the last bit bitterly.

"No. There is no seeker in existence that would fly as horribly as you. You are no seeker." Skyraid scoffed at Megatron's words, equally offended and pleased.

"Ow, Wave! Slaggit!" The femme cursed as Soundwave sharply bent her left wing back into shape. "Did you really need to crush my wing, you loathsome mech!" Ignoring her, Megatron sat back down on the next berth. She relaxed as Soundwave's touch gentled. "I hope you permanently lose the use of that servo." She added and winced as Soundwave purposefully pinched a line.

"Keep speaking, Skyraid. And I'll clip your wings. Permanently." Megatron replied without looking up from his work on his own wrist.

"I'd like to-ahhhh!" Skyraid started to talk back once more but cut off with a cry when Soundwave dug into something important. On purpose. "Soundwave, that was just cruel..." She muttered the words through the throbbing pain but it finally sobered her lingering anger and she fell into an unhappy silence for a few kliks. "Ravage, come and talk to me."

To Soundwave's disbelieve the heavy plates across his upper back immediately fell away from his body. The panther bot transformed almost delicately before he landed silently on all fours. Ravage resembled his master very much, all sleek, sharp angles but with burning red eyes. He hopped up on the berth and settled next to the femme. She arched her neck and to make room for the metal paw that settled against the vulnerable cords. Soundwave felt her jerk as Ravage established the link. He could hear Ravage speaking but not Skyraid's replies as he did not have a direct link.

Megatron watched with mild interest as the two began a silent conversation. Ravage's linked, black tail ended in a deadly spire that could pierce the toughest of armor. In fact, he was certain he had never seen the bot do anything except tear things apart but now the tail was curved almost possessively around the blue flyer's knee joint, beneath the spike guard while his claws curled gently around her neck. Soundwave had modelled the minicon after one of the more vicious earth predators he had discovered.

Skyraid lifted a servo, turned her claws inward and stroked the length of his dark neck with the back of her servos. Ravage was nearly the same length as her torso and the bot lifted his head to give her better access to his neck just as she had him. Megatron's purple optics narrowed, watching them. He could not recall the last time he desired the touch of another, if he ever had, though he knew there was some kind of allure to it. Unbidden, the strange desire grew in his processor. Did he desire her touch? Was that this feeling? He knew he craved her close proximity almost constantly, as it soothed him. They were bound by the blood of Unicron and for some reason, when they shared a close space a calming ease would flow through him. A feeling he had not felt since long before the war. Even before taking on the lowly life of a gladiator.

Soundwave was acutely aware of Megatron's interested gaze. He was working on a damaged stabilizing servo and the large mech had yet to move his hard gaze away from the pair on the berth. In his opinion, it was less than intelligent for Skyraid to capture any more of Megatron's attention than she already had, which was more than the Decepticon leader had ever graced upon any Cybertronian... Except perhaps his fixation on his once Brother in arms, Optimus Prime. Megatron no longer allowed the femme to leave the fortress without him, as if he sensed her pulling away from him. Everytime Soundwave returned she would stalk him to his quarters or wherever he went and plead for recordings of the Autobots. Unashamedly begging when he refused her, gripping his head gently in her claws and stroking them appreciatively over the sharp edges of his helm when he gave in and fed her visual addiction. What would Megatron do if he found out? Once his screen went dark she would nearly fall away from him, her frame rattling with the force of the tremors coursing through her.

After one particularly long recording which showed the Autobots and new bots building and expanding and flourishing she had sunk to her knees curling in on herself so violently in her anguish she had transformed. Her alt mode had clattered carelessly to the floor and she remained there on the science lab floor for two full cycles. Even Megatron's command fell on offline audios. Near the end of the second cycle Ravage had willfully detached from his back and moved silently to the femme. He paced around her, demanding attention and for some reason she could not deny the panther bot. Slowly she transformed, remaining on the floor in a seated position as the Minicon coaxed life back into her. Soundwave had watched as the faded violet light running dim through her slowly began to brighten once more. Later Ravage informed him that Megatron should be grateful, as the femme had been close to stasis lock.

Soundwave straightened and promptly called Ravage back. To his surprise the Minicon ignored his call in favour of staying connected to the 'pretty, sweet-processed femme' as the panther labelled her. Apparently the bot would rather stay linked to the femme, growling softly at her pleasurable touch, then attach to his ever silent mech creator. Annoyed with the rebellious bot Soundwave silently called him more sharply, a psychic pulse, and the panther pulled away from the femme after relaying a regretful goodbye.

"Thank you, Soundwave." Skyraid spoke softly, her mood much lighter after speaking with his opinionated Minicon. She leapt off the berth and made to leave but Megatron's voice stopped her.

"Skyraid, you shall stay and repair me. Soundwave, continue your work with the ground bridge, that is priority." Nodding, the stoic bot moved away.

"Megatron, I have little knowledge of substructure or healing, and with theses slagging claws I will do more damage than good!" Skyraid explained heatedly, knowing it was futile. "Soundwave can fix you almost effortlessly."

"All the more reason for you to begin learning, Skyraid." She looked hopelessly to Soundwave's back, silently asking him to argue her case but the door slid shut behind him. Soundwave stood for a moment just outside the room.

'Its her own fault, Master.' Laserbeak chimed in his processor, Ravage agreed and Soundwave nodded.

'Poor, pretty femme. I hope Megatron does not break her... Permanently' this was Ravage, his voice a much more bass tone than Laserbeak. Soundwave tensed at the thought, but moved away despite himself...

Skyraid turned back just as Megatron lowered his massive frame to the berth. Laying down the mech was 40% less threatening and Skyraid bolstered her courage. It was only his wrist, and the grey panels were already open, exposing the more delicate internals. His servo was partially closed, the talons curving toward his palm. His violet gaze was on the high ceiling above as Skyraid leaned over his wrist and gently flattened his servo out with hers, her claws curling around the larger digits as she held it flat. She reached for the tools after a moment, the basic training from Ratchet flooding up from her memory core and set to work.

Skyraid's touch evoked a feeling he'd quite possibly never felt before. The dark energon seemed to rush to each spot she touched, leaving a sparking tingle in the wake of it. Megatron remained perfectly still as she worked away until the panels clicked shut and she straightened away from him. "Done, how is it?" She asked sounding pleased with herself. Megatron clenched his fist tightly.

"Well done, Skyraid." He commented as he sat up and she skipped back a ways.

"Grant me leave for a quarter cycle, Lord Megatron?" Skyraid asked, slyly throwing in the Lord part after learning from Ravage how it pleased him. The mech lowered his gaze to hers and regarded her carefully. She watched him, waiting for the response.

"Granted. You will leave the comlink open at all times." Megatron watched as she turned quickly away, her mouthplate upturned in a delighted grin she couldn't fully suppress.

"As you wish, Megatron." Skyraid replied quickly before darting out of the room, transforming and rocketing up the hallway with a boom of her powerful engines.

Skyraid shot straight out of the throne room and then upward, revelling in the freedom. With the comlink open both Megatron and Soundwave could hear everything going on around her but it was only a rush of air as she was quiet and lost in her own processor. Once she was satisfied with her height she all but floated forward on harsh wind currents.

Time moved slowly, with no word from Megatron or Soundwave, well naturally none from Soundwave. Still, the quarter cycle passed and Skyraid knew it wouldn't go well if she were an astrosecond late.

This time her landing in the throne room was almost perfect but it didn't really count because several sets of blasters aimed at her from over a dozen bots, all colors of the rainbow. "Bumblebee, it's a... Femme." One of the taller bots spoke into a comlink Making Skyraid freeze

"Leave here." Skyraid spoke softly, her optics moving over the assembly of mechs. Some of them even sported the Autobot insignia, while others were branded with Cybertronian symbols. The sight lightened her spark, but this was definitely very bad. If they found Megatron or Soundwave... "There's nothing for you here."

"What is your designation?" A smaller, orange and white mech asked.

"I am Skyraid." The bot repeated the words through his comlink. "I mean you no harm. I only wish to remain here. Alone."

"You will accompany us to meet with our Leader. All Decepticons must-" the one speaking now had broad shoulderplates and was coloured a deep crimson.

"I am no Decepticon!" Skyraid hissed the words, her anger raising. "Leave now. Darkmount is no place for bright, pretty younglings."

"Our orders are to bring you in." Suddenly she was dodging and deflecting energon hits from all around her. Rolling to the left she kicked out, sending a smaller bot into the mech beside him before she sprang forward but it wasn't fast enough. Multiple blaster shots slammed into her back and wings making her cry out in pain and pushing her forward with the sheer force and into the nearest wall. But the 'wall' closed around her and turned, taking any further blasts without flinching. Purple met blazing violet as Skyraid tilted her head back. Though the pulse of dark energon had already informed her of who had a hold of her.

"Megatron... Wait..." Skyraid tried to formulate words but the enraged faceplate of the Unicron tainted mech filled her with dread. Apparently the time for hiding was over...


	6. Chapter 6 Starscream

Chapter 6 Starscream

Reaching up, Skyraid curled her claws desperately around the sharp edges of Megatron's chestplates. "Don't kill them!" He only growled at her words, making her wince. "Please, Megatron!" The shots had ceased after a sharp command sounded.

Megatron turned and walked into his throne room, after lifting the femme and supporting her easily with one arm. She rested limply across his side and shoulder, her helm resting lightly against his. The bots parted, allowing the massive mech to move past them toward the throne. "You Autobots... Cybertronians... What do you stand for?" Megatron's voice boomed around the throne room and all fell silent. "Peace? Order? Kindness?" He asked, meeting their bright blue optics. "And yet... You would attack the only femme you have perhaps ever laid optics upon? Youngling fools." Each word was growing louder. He stepped up to the throne before pushing Skyraid into it. Soundwave dropped from the sky above them, landing hard enough to jolt those nearest him. It took him less than an astrosecond to fully process the situation. Zooming in on Skyraid, accessing her damage as a silent rage pulsed through him. Ravage leapt away from his shoulders and split the silence with an electric roar. "You don't know who I am. This is my domain. This is my fortress. This is my home. This is MY femme..." There was a pause as blue optics widened fearfully all around. "I AM MEGATRON!"

With those powerful words the three ex-Decepticons attacked. Tearing into the invaders with lethal ferocity. They did not waste energon on the young bots, merely crushed and clawed and tore through precious metal... But, on Megatron's command, they did not offline them. Only left them wailing in pain and cradling torn or severed energon soaked limbs.

To Skyraid it was like her worst memories replaying in reality. Megatron was unfazed by the energon blasts peppering his body. The shots didn't even char his armor. The three attacked with an alarming precision as though they had done it thousands of times... Because they had. Soundwave's servos slashed through metal like blades as Ravage tore away any limbs he closed his powerful jaws around. Megatron, of course, had the lead, leaving mostly scraps for the other two, his talons sliding through precious metal, wires and cords effortlessly. Bright energon sparkled all over his frame, covering his servos and up his forearms.

Skyraid's cries for them to stop fell upon deaf audios, drowning in the screams of younglings. She was so helpless! With a cry of anguish Skyraid turned and ran before leaping away from the terrible chaos. Pain tore through her as she struggled to transform and she just barely succeeded before she hit the ground and rocketed upwards and away from Darkmount.

Skyraid had no time to register the flash of green before cold talons clamped around her alt mode, stopping her before she could hit wall of the ground bridge control room. Her engines cut out with a boom and her alt mode trembled in Megatron's hold. "You went far enough, Skyraid. You are now forbidden to leave the fortress." Megatron's words were harsh and spiked with anger. "The younglings remain online, femme. Even I would not lay waste to the newly sprung life of Cybertron... But, I have no tolerance for fools... Fools who damage. And try to take what is mine. I heeded your words, now you will obey mine."

Megatron was forced to release the flyer when she transformed before falling to her knees before him.

The wailing scream that the femme let loose was painful to behold and Soundwave looked down upon her with concern. Her claws dug harshly into the floor and she tore at the ripped metal, screaming again and again in anger and pain. Megatron reached a servo down to the shaking femme and she latched onto it with both servos before burying her faceplate into his open palm and leaning heavily against the grey mech's legs. The screams faded as Megatron's talons curled about her dark helm. "I hate you." Skyraid said softly after a time. "I want to leave here." The talons tightened around her helm before releasing her to Soundwave's waiting servos.

The femme was silent as she was pushed slowly toward the med bay. Her life now was worthless. There was no point in denying his claim on her. Ravage was a soothing presence at her side as Soundwave repaired her back. "This all falls on me. If only I had been more aware. What kind of fragging flyer drops down into the middle of a room fool of unknown bots. I was reckless." Light pressure on the side of her helm made her dim optics turn up to Soundwave. On his screen was the image of bots heading through a ground bridge. Pulling their wounded away, carrying limbs, dripping energon... But they were alive. "He truly spared them?" She asked sharply as the image faded. At the mech's nod she fell back against the berth. "All of them?" He nodded again and Skyraid immediately sank into a deep recharge...

Megatron stood over the femme, his current process dark and possessive. Unsure for once in his existence. Not certain how to proceed. The femme had been in recharge for two full cycles. He carefully trailed a claw down along the dark metal that framed her faceplate. Instantly she away from him, on the opposite side of the berth and looking around wildly. Her bright optics were wide and confused, her left blaster up and aiming everywhere except at him. "M-Megatron?" The deep blue wings at her back settled down lower when she discerned there was no imminent threat, her blaster disappearing beneath her arm panels as she lowered her gaze from his. "Do you need repairing?" She asked quietly. He opened a servo to reveal a small, translucent energon cube. Moving around the berth she met his optics gratefully before carefully taking the cube from his grasp and lifting it to her mouthplate.

"Come." He turned away and Skyraid followed close behind him, drinking the thick fluid as they moved toward the throne room. Megatron moved away from her and headed toward his throne. She finished just as he settled into his throne and she looked up, instantly taking in the presence in the room.

Megatron moved his optics to the grey seeker standing near Soundwave and prattling on about some Predicon attack that grounded him and, of course, getting no response from the silent mech did not stop him. Unfortunately for the jet fighter, Skyraid was not so willing to accept his presence. In fact, the femme attacked the bot so quickly her movement was blurred. Growling like a beast, she knocked him back and away from Soundwave. The seeker slammed hard into the nearest wall, his optics wide with shock and fear. Their size was on par now, their height matched and some parts of Skyraid were actually thicker and denser than Starscream. Of course, Skyraid was a Cybertronian flyer not a weak and flimsy Earth aircraft. Starscream was also a bot of science not warrior class like Skyraid. Her dark wings were thicker, and wider.

With a pathetic scream, Starscream dodged claws that tore viciously into the wall beside his helm. Megatron knew she was completely enraged then. He had never seen her use her claws... Like a Decepticon. Skyraid spun in a blurred move and kicked the grey mech with such force he flew into the nearest pillar and continued on through it, tearing and denting the metal.

"Wait! Please..." Starscream lifted trembling servos as Skyraid leapt toward him like a stalking predator, claws spread wide as she landed heavily on the seeker's mid section and chestplates, denting his frame and driving him into the floor.

"Skyraid, enough." Megatron commanded as the femme struck Starscream with a flurry of hits that the weak mech attempted to block, barely deflecting her claws from tearing out his spark.

Starscream released a trembling sigh of relief when Megatron's arms closed around the femme. With a scream of rage she struggled in his hold. "What are you doing, Megatron?!" A high, feminine voice screeched the words. "You let this scrap into Darkmount? After EVERYTHING?!" Wild violet optics never left the seeker as she strained in Megatron's hold, leaning her upper half forward while her servos pushed down against his arm. "Release meee!" She wailed as Starscream pulled himself out of the massive dent formed by his chassis.

"I said ENOUGH!" The femme froze at the booming command, Megatron's voice echoing around them.

"He'll betray us! He'll try to revive the Decepticon cause." The moment Megatron dropped the femme to her feet she whipped around and faced him, her wings twitching with tempered violence. Megatron lifted a servo and curled it around her curved helm, pulling her closer. Her wings stilled their twitching and some of rage seeped out of her as she subconsciously leaned into the touch, the blaze of her optics dimming slightly. Her servos pressed against his chestplates, claws clicking against the hard metal

"Starscream is no more a threat to me than he ever was..." His purple optics lifted from the femme and bore down on Starscream over the servo resting against her helm.

The seeker dropped shakily to one knee before the pair, "yes, Master. I am ever your loyal servant."

"I refuse to stay at Darkmount with-with HIM!" The claws around her helm tightened at her declaration.

"You would abandon your home, Skyraid?" Megatron's optics moved back to the femme. "You would abandon me?" Her optics lowered along with her rage but she suddenly ducked out of his grasp and turned on Starscream leaping toward him and coming within a few inches of his faceplate. Her claws shot out and dug into his shoulder plates as her Unicron tainted optics burned into his crimson ones.

"If you betray Megatron... If you even process your foolish, fragged notions, I'll tear the limbs from your chassis, and the metal and the precious wings from your substructure. I'll watch the energon fade from your optics as it drains onto the floor. You glitching waste of a Cybertronian! You owe Megatron your life. Again." With that she jumped away from him, transformed and forced him to dodge the white fire of her afterburners as the blue flyer shot forward, spinning down the long curving hallway before disappearing.

"You found a-a femme seeker?!" Starscream managed to get the words out as he moaned pitifully.

Megatron turned from where he had watched the femme leave, denying the sudden urge to transform and chase her down and... He turned back to his throne and sat once more. "It is less than none of your concern. I suggest you avoid Skyraid... At all costs... Assuming you like having all of your... Parts intact. She is under my protection."

"Sh-she-she IS?!" Starscream practically screeched, his optics wide with shock as he held a limp arm against his chestplates.

"Yes. She is. Soundwave would no doubt defend her with every ounce of his considerable power as well." Red optics turned the look of shock on the silent mech now and they went wider still at the sharp nod.

"Who IS this femme?" The ex lieutenant demanded drawing a glare from Megatron. "None of my concern. Yes, Master."

"Head to the med bay, Starscream." Megatron commanded.

"You have a medic?" He was ignored and he bowed slightly, "by your leave, Megatron." When Megatron's talons dug into the throne Starscream made a hasty retreat and Megatron turned his attention to Soundwave.

"I should have allowed Skyraid to end him... Had I not vowed to preserve Cybertronian life, I may have." Soundwave gave a slow nod at Megatron's words.

"He will betray us!" Megatron's optics darkened at the recorded voice of Skyraid as he watched the audio line jump across Soundwave's dark visor.

"There is nothing left to betray, Soundwave." Megatron replied somewhat fiercely. "The reign of the Decepticons has ended. Shall he overthrow me? There is nothing to overthrow!"

"Skyraid." Megatron's voice replied from Soundwave.

The large bot stilled as he stared hard at the blank visor before him. "Should Starscream attempt to use the femme against me... I will crush him into scrap, and forsake my vow." Soundwave gave him a satisfied nod before moving away. "Soundwave... Protect my femme, as you would me."

Soundwave stopped and spoke without turning back, his voice a bass electronic hiss, "As you command, Megatronus."

Soundwave was gone before Megatron could register what he had just heard... But it was not something he could deny. The changes in him weren't yet reflected in his physical form. Perhaps it was time for some modifications. He was more than weary of the twisted frame of Unicron. It would certainly occupy his time well enough.

444

To Skyraid's relief she saw nothing of Megatron for many cycles. She checked in with Soundwave every cycle as she was commanded but stayed with him only long enough to do so before blasting away to deeper parts of the castle. Starscream had blissfully disappeared but unfortunately Soundwave had added the scrap to their comlink system. She kept him blocked at all times, of course. As far as she knew he was heading the ground bridge repairs leaving Soundwave to spend more time out scouting or working on metal fabrication in the med bay.

Skyraid had successfully explored every inch of Darkmount and committed the information to her memory core, permanently, when she was summoned to the throne room via her comlink.

Skyraid approached carefully, she could sense Megatron close by. Sitting on the throne most likely but she didn't spare him a glance as she approached Soundwave and in turn Starscream. Her purple optics burned into him and he met them before looking carefully away. "Greetings, Skyraid."

Skyraid stopped her approach when she reached Soundwave's side, ignoring the seeker now. "Wave." She greeted the dark mech and got a gentle nod in response. It was then that she turned to address Megatron only to find he was not as expected. Her optics widened and she took several steps closer, unable to process what she was seeing. It was Megatron as he had been before Unicron's corruption, but different. He was still as towering but smaller, the deadly spikes and spires were gone or smaller. All trace of Unicron was gone, smoothed away, except for the purple optics and the light glowing from behind his chestplates and running through his body. The spikes on his shoulderplates were smaller as they had been before. His helm was entirely altered... Replaced even. As it was before Unicron. His chestplates were smaller and a brighter grey that hinted at silver. Even his faceplate seemed more smooth and brighter, there were no more serrated fangs but rather a smooth dental plate behind the line of his grin.

Skyraid hadn't realized she was before him until her claws came to rest against the centre of his chestplates. The symbol there was changed, still glowing purple but now it was the slightly circular and detailed symbol that represented a Cybertronian flyer. The very same symbol that graced the tips of each of her wings. She directed her gaze to the silver and deep purple cannon atop his thick, right forearm and the back of her servos trailed along it in awe.

Skyraid suddenly leapt back and away from the large bot. The sound of her blades sliding into place along each of her forearms rent the silence and she looked up at Megatron with an excited grin before bouncing on the spot, her arms up. "Perhaps you would like to test your new... Improvements, Lord Megatron."

To Starscreams complete and utter shock, his Master stood and clenched his right fist. The wickedly pointed sword slid from above his fist in a move to quick to process. "Indeed, Skyraid. You read my processor."

"Why were we summoned, Soundwave?" Starscream asked quickly as the two mechs were forced to dodge when the femme came flying back toward them. Soundwave moved off, leaving the throne room as Skyraid landed in a crouch. Megatron bore down on her, grinning sadistically. She crossed her arms and deflected his sword while spinning toward the large mech. He caught her leg before her kick could land and tossed her viciously towards the throne, only to have her transform and rocket back toward him, transforming again as she came and ramming against the larger bot with such force that they tumbled straight past the archway leading out and plummeted toward the ground. Starscream rushed to the edge, only to jerk back as the sleek, deep blue flyer whipped past so fast and so close he could have touched her. Her alt mode bore a striking resemblance to Megatron's which trailed perilously close to her, despite her attempt to spin away from the larger flyer.

It was painfully obvious that Skyraid was outclassed in the air and was merely trying to outrun Megatron with tight turns and impossible rolls and spins. It was futile even to Starscream's optics. Within a few kliks the silver flyer had the smaller caught in a powerful downdraft as he spun around her. Her afterburners flickered out, the sheer force of the next ram from Megatron stunned her and sent her into a downward spiral. Falling fast, as Megatron looped around only to suddenly rocket toward the descending femme.

Starscream stilled, waiting to see if the brutal femme slowed her own descent but it was not to be so. Her engines remained cold. She transformed as she fell, clearly knocked into stasis. Megatron was too far behind to catch her or did he intend to let her fall as punishment? 'Starscream, catch Skyraid! Or I shall inflict every damage she suffers upon you. Twice!' Megatron's voice boomed over the comlink and Starscream was in the air before the words ended. He transformed, flying out through the ceiling and straight up toward the descending femme. At the last astrosecond he slowed and forced his nose down, easily ensuring the limp bot hit his length of his grey jet. The impact was jarring but Starscream let it push them downward to lessen it before he levelled out. She was barely on him, draped across his cockpit, her legs and arms dangling limply.

"Skyraid! Awaken!" Starscream spoke sharply. If he even attempted to descend she would most certainly fall again. "Slaggit!"

"'SKYRAID!'" Megatron shouted through the comlink and aloud from directly above them and Starscream felt the femme jerk online.

"M-Megatron?!" Skyraid asked in confusion before gasping as she realized what was happening. Clawed servos suddenly gripped his alt mode tightly and Starscream remained perfectly horizontal as Megatron moved up close beside him. "Starscream." Pulling herself up she suddenly launched herself into the air to land almost gently on the huge flyer, her servos immediately gripping the sharp edges of Megatron's alt mode tightly and crouching down low as Megatron began to descend with Starscream following close behind them.

The moment she leapt from Megatron she was caught in a pair of long, powerful arms. Soundwave held the smaller femme off the ground by her upper arms as easily as he might hold a scrap of metal. Her violet optics flew wide as she immediately tried to struggle. Soundwave was more than just angry, we was enraged! Skyraid actually felt a spike of fear as the faceless mech pulled her up close to his visor, her wings twitching in anxiety. "Soundwave, p-please! It was merely a miscalculation-" she cut off as his hold tightened, denting her frame as he began walking with her toward the med bay. "I'm fine! I actually don't need any repairing this time! Megatron, tell Soundwave I'm fine!" The femme called as the silent mech continued on but Megatron had transformed and was already moving away.

Skyraid tensed when her image appeared on the dark visor as he carried her, red highlighting all her damage. She winced slightly upon seeing it. "Soundwave... Don't punish the femme for her 'miscalculations'... Too much." Megatron responded with a dark laugh.

Starscream was thoroughly confused by it all. Megatron commanded he rescue the femme then he throws her to Soundwave to punish? He dare not question Megatron's actions as he moved away as well. "Well done, Starscream." The lanky bot froze at the words and whipped back around to face Megatron.

"I live to serve you. Lord Megatron, who... What is this femme to you?" Starscream asked somewhat tentatively. Though Megatron had very clearly explained everything to the seeker, none of it seemed to make sense. Hard optics blazed when they slowly lowered to his and Starscream tensed, freezing in place.

"My salvation." The huge mech replied and Starscream's optics widened in shock. "You are free to leave and do as you see fit... So long as it does not involve oppression or loss of Cybertronian life... Or reviving the Decepticon cause."

For a klik the smaller bot was silent, absorbing the words into his processor. "I will stay and serve you... And Skyraid... Of my own free will, should you allow it."

Megatron turned a more serious look onto Starscream. "You would serve Skyraid?"

"I give you my word, Lord Megatron." Starscream replied, bowing slightly.

"You word is worth little, Starscream. But perhaps you are beginning to understand. Fine. You shall serve Skyraid as you would me..." Megatron paused, grinning. "Do you even understand what you are saying?" When Starscream nodded sharply, he continued. "The femme is not one to be... Served, especially not by a seeker... Such as yourself. Chose your words carefully with her, Starscream. At the very least it shall be amusing."

"Thank you, Lord Megatron. I shall continue my work on the Ground bridge." Starscream walked away, his processors spinning with all that had just transpired.

444


	7. Chapter 7 Shockwave

Chapter 7 Shockwave

When Megatron walked into the med bay, it was to the sight of Skyraid twitching in stasis cuffs, her "punishment" for acting recklessly. Soundwave was leaning over her exposed left knee joint, fixing the internal damage caused when Megatron had caught her kick and tossed her away. Every few kliks she struggled silently against the cuffs, her optics looking frantic. He knew why. Being in the cuffs reminded her off all the time she'd spent in them fighting the figment of Unicron in her processor. He moved into the room and her violet gaze locked on him, immediately she strained towards him, "Megatron..." her tone one of relief. "Release me." He did as soon as he reached the berth.

Immediately she sat up but didn't move further than that as Soundwave was still in her knee joint. The silent mech seemingly ignored the both of them, his anger at them both apparent, but only to them.

Soundwave was used to feeling protective of his minicons but this was different. He was their creator and they obeyed his every process without question, without him ever needing to speak to them. Both of his creations had possessive claims on the femme. Constantly referring to her as theirs. Said femme was currently, leaning her upper chassis into the silver, Leader of the Decepticons and she probably wasn't even aware she was doing it. Megatron's servo curled possessively around her deep blue helm and pushed her closer. Her smaller servo reached up to trace along his and Soundwave hastily recorded the strange, hardly conceivable union of the Autobot femme and the changed Decepticon Leader, still unable to believe what he was processing. Skyraid was on the verge of stasis. Was she even aware of whose servo she stroked affectionately with the back or hers? Megatron consistently took advantage of her in these states. The bond of their dark energon was clearly the catalyst of her affection toward the cruel mech who had offlined more Autobots than even Soundwave knew of. Skyraid, once Autobot Arcee, was clearly all that now drove Megatron onward. And the towering mech would not even bother to deny it and had fully admitted the femme was the only thing that had got him through much of the darkness in him.

It all came down to one thing. One thing that both his counterparts agreed on. The three of them wanted the femme for themselves. Ever since that first worried glance, the touch of those delicately curved claws, the way she had repaired him as best she could, without ever knowing she was the only one who had EVER repaired him and so gently he'd barely felt pain. The way she called him Wave. The way she moved... The way she fought, not like a Decepticon but more protectively, always keeping an optic on her allies, should they need assistance. She fought like an Autobot. She cared about him. He was not a tool to her. He was a... An ally. In human terms... Family.

As Soundwave processed that data stream as he looked at the femme who was now in a deep recharge, still against Megatron whose optics were only for her. The mech still had not relinquished his hold on her. Ravage and Laserbeak fed the feeling that washed through him. Jealousy. Just as quickly, Soundwave deleted the pointless emotion. He would not take away the one thing that kept Megatron sane... That would be... Catastrophic. For now he would protect the femme from Megatron as best he could. This would be the last 'spar', he would make sure of that. And certainly that sad excuse for a Cybertronian, Starscream, would not touch her. EVER. The fact that Starscream had rescued the femme set his energon to boiling. The fact that Megatron was the cause did not help his anger either. Still as he looked at her now his anger tempered and then faded. He knew how much she hated the stasis cuffs. In fact, she had fought him like a wild sparkling when she sensed his intent earlier. He had had to threaten to electro shock her into stasis to get her on the berth. From then on she hadn't bothered pleading with him and took her confinement as best she could. Her anxious twitching had soothed his anger some, despite the guilt. Of course, Megatron had come, as though he somehow sensed when the femme was at the breaking point and released her.

Megatron left and some time passed before her optics opened. Of course, the silent mech had been standing over her. Watching her as he often did, without her knowing. She sat up slowly, stiff but not with any pain. At first she did not look at him but she hunched forward and turned her optics to the opposite wall, her wings dropping low just before she spoke, "I... I'm sorry, Soundwave." She spoke quietly and he knew she did not find apologizing easy... Or admitting mistakes. She was stubborn and vengeful. "I was reckless, and I regret that you have to waste so much time fixing me." She had mistaken the cause of his anger. She slid off the berth and finally faced him. "You could teach me... I would fix myself more often if I were able."

Suddenly he moved in close and she leaned back, a mere few inches of space between them. "Fix myself." He played her own voice back and shook his head sharply. Her optics went wide. The orbs were so bright they lit up his visor with a purple sheen. Had she been repairing minor damage on her own? Foolish femme. Her servos pressed gently against the plates of the black wings that made up most of his long arms, stopping him from baring down on her any further. Laserbeak silently thrilled at the proximity of the femme, forcing Soundwave to silence the link with his Minicon.

"Are you still angry with me?" She asked quietly and when he did not make any gesture in answer her wings trembled and dropped even lower. "How can I fix this?"

Soundwave's response was a mix of both hers and Megatron's recorded voices. "No more. Spar-ring. With. Megatron." Her optics lowered at the words and she slid away from him, her left wing brushed against his chestplates and he deleted the urge to run his servo along it. She paced in front of him as he stood unmoving. Waiting ever patiently. He was going against the will of Megatron by demanding it. He hardly cared.

Skyraid slowed her movement after a klik and faced him, her shoulders and wings slumped in defeat. "As you wish, Soundwave." She replied slowly, her optics on his visor once more and his anger washed away completely to be replaced by a feeling that made his spark pulse in a distracting manner. He nodded and watched her walk away until the door slid shut behind her.

Skyraid stood just outside the med bay, her processor in turmoil. Soundwave was acting strange toward her. Overbearing, protective, possessive... It was all becoming too much. Megatron and now Soundwave. Was it all because they were Decepticons? Decepticons turned... Good, sort of, but it didn't exactly mean they could fight their own nature. The same as she couldn't help but connect to and protect the strange kindness she saw in them. It was her connection with Megatron that disturbed her processor the most. Had she really recharged against him? The thought made her cringe. This was Megatron, for Primus's sake! Her arch enemy. Optimus Prime's worst enemy! But even Prime had let Megatron go... In the end.

With an angry growl Skyraid gripped her helm between her servos. She could feel Arcee slipping away even further... All she used to believe. She no longer ached for her old family. She missed them, always, but the pain was gone. She'd let them go. Now her feelings toward Megatron were what pained her. It was as if she had no control over her own processor... Or was it her spark? She cringed. It was best to avoid it all entirely.

Skyraid moved toward the throne room before she looked carefully around the edge of the entry way. It appeared empty and Skyraid entered with a sigh of relief. "Greetings, Skyraid." The flyer whipped around and faced Starscream, her wings twitching with tension.

"Starscream." She replied before turning away again but she paused, "I'm certain Megatron commanded you but... I appreciate your aid." Before he could respond she moved quickly toward the edge of the throne room. She tensed to leap away but froze at the voice that called to her.

"Skyraid." It was Megatron, of course. She did not turn back, her claws digging into the metal where she had crouched down to jump away from the edge.

"Yes, Megatron?" She asked, knowing he was seated back in his throne without even looking.

"Where are you going?" Megatron asked, his claws curling around the edge of his throne.

"Just... Flying." She replied tentatively, but anger flared in her so she whipped around and faced the throne. "I am not a sparkling, Megatron! Do I need your permission to do... Everything?!"

Megatron's optics flared bright in his sudden anger and his claws sank greedily into the arms of the throne. The femme's anger was apparent but behind that was turmoil. Her optics were wide with anger and confusion. But anger was easiest as he well knew. His own anger lessened slowly. A feeling of... Pity growing in him as he looked upon the femme. A good Autobot turned... Warped into something she hates... Just as Unicron had warped and dominated him. As he had in turn done to the Autobot Arcee... Though it had not been his intention at the time... Now, it was his every intention to dominate and rule her... This creation that now seemed to stand above him even. Not that he would ever admit it aloud. But how else would he conquer this newest challenge? It was not in his nature to allow another power over him. And yet, this femme challenged his every word! And he revelled in it. It lit his very spark, while her submission thrilled it.

When he did not immediately respond she turned away from him and launched herself out of the archway. Megatron stood with an angry snarl as he watched her transform and blast away from the fortress. "Lord Megatron..." Starscream's voice broke through the cloud of rage. "Perhaps you should allow the femme some... Space."

"Why?!" Megatron demanded, turning his violet gaze on the seeker.

"Well, Master, she appears confused... Perhaps by the feelings in her own spark. It is plain to see that she teeters on the edge of accepting you or denying you..." Megatron could only stare at his ex-lieutenant, processing the words. Starscream turned away from the fierce gaze to watch the shape of the blue flyer fade in the distance. "Clearly you are lacking experience with femme processors." Starscream boldly announced.

"And you are not?!" Megatron demanded and Starscream suppressed a flinch before turning back.

"No. I am not." He replied as evenly as possible. Megatron's optics narrowed before he sat back down into his throne. "Warrior class femmes are the most difficult to... Tame. Most have no interest in their mech counter parts beyond fighting with them... But I do not think Skyraid is solely warrior class. I have seen fear in her optics, hurt, and she does not seem overly resistant to pain. Medic class?"

"Definitely not." Megatron answered quickly, and waited impatiently for the seeker to continue.

"Perhaps she hatched into servant class then. Perhaps the war forced her into this role..." Megatron nodded his agreement but divulged no information. "Then all hope is not lost... She is no Decepticon. She would respond very well to... Kindness. Gifts perhaps, doing something that was solely for her. But most importantly you must allow her to believe she is free." Megatron was silent, a servo resting thoughtfully against his lower faceplate. "Tell her so. Grant her freedom, and she will return to you of her own free will. Only then, will you have truly conquered her. When she trusts you and accepts you, follows your command without question. That is when she is truly, yours." Megatron nodded his head thoughtfully.

"You surprise me, Starscream." Was all he said. Starscream nodded and turned away. Some time passed before Megatron spoke through the comlink. 'Skyraid. Return to me.' After a lengthy pause he added, 'please.'

Her pause was even longer but after a klik she replied, 'yes, Megatron,' her voice quiet.

Megatron heard her long before she appeared, transforming as she came through the archway and skipping forward... But it was more of a stumble. He suppressed a grin. "Megatron." Skyraid greeted him quietly before turning toward the exit down to the lower chambers.

"Do you not have anything to say to me?" He spoke and she froze before turning around and stopping before him. Looking up she met his optics before shaking her head. "Is Darkmount your home?" He answered, watching her reaction. She looked away and only nodded. "Do you wish to rejoin the Autobots?" She actually took a step back at his question and regarded him warily. "They know of you now... Their Leader, Bumblebee... Your former Brother, knows of Skyraid. Would they accept you back?"

"Megatron, why are you saying these things?" She glanced around the room, as if bots were going to suddenly ambush her. "Do you... Do you want me to leave Darkmount?"

"The Autobots know of me. Bumblebee granted me asylum within my fortress and accepted my oaths to never take another life, and never again revive the Decepticon cause." Skyraid was silent, she knew this already. "You are no Decepticon. You may leave here. If it is what you desire. You are free. To do as you please... No, I do not want you to leave."

The femme turned away from the throne, took a step and stumbled, both servos reaching up to cover her face. Her wings slipped down, hanging almost limply. "I am... Lost in this frame. I can't return to my former self, no matter how I beg Primus." Suddenly she leapt up into the air, transformed and blasted straight up and out of the throne room. Megatron watched her go but made no move to follow. Words... Such a simple and yet powerful tool...

444

Skyraid wasn't sure how long she travelled, her processor in turmoil. The ground had long since turned flat but she was unaware of her soundings, until she registered blaster fire up a head. Swooping down low she came upon a familiar bot, the single red optic like a beacon on the rusted ground.

Shockwave. He was viciously terminating Insecticons with little effort. Would Megatron wish to know of this? No! Skyraid would discern for herself whether or not the bot had given up the evil Decepticon ways. After she was up to her rotator cuffs in Insecticon energon that is.

Shockwave had registered the approaching flyer long before he arrived. The dark blue craft immediately opened fire on the Insecticons in the air. There were four seeking to ambush him from above. It was not to be. The flyer resembled Megatron's alt mode, but smaller. He shot down the Insecticons without ever taking any damage and soon the beasts were retreating and dragging away their wounded, thinking he'd called in reinforcements. Shockwave watched the craft circle him cautiously and he slowly lowered his cannon. He flew closer before transforming and landing in a crouch directly in front of him.

A femme, to his shock. With an extremely rare alt mode, similar to Megatron's while tranformed but like this, her superstructure was very different from the Warlord's. Clearly feminine, but nearly the same size as a seeker. But this was no seeker.

"Shockwave. You are travelling to Darkmount." For a klik the giant mech did not reply. Skyraid could not deny the faceplate that was nothing more than a giant optic had always made her wary... Not to mention the huge cannon for an arm...

"Yes. I am. I have no knowledge of you." The deep and slightly monotone voice replied. "What is you designation?"

"Skyraid." She replied a bit reluctantly. "Why are you seeking Darkmount?"

"I am seeking... My comrades."

"For what purpose?" She demanded, her stance tense.

"I have not yet decided." He replied as his optic seemed to burn her in its intensity.

"No...? Would you seek to revive the Decepticons?" Skyraid asked, watching the mech closer... Not that it helped.

"The Decepticons have been... Permanently disbanded. By word of Lord Megatron himself. I merely seek... Solace... And my brothers at arms... And my home." Shockwave replied but the optic and monotone made it impossible to read the truth of his words.

"Give me your word... Truth?" She asked, almost gently.

"Though I have been labeled a Decepticon, it is not in my nature to speak falsely. I give you my word, Skyraid. Truth." Shockwave replied, and watched some of the tension leave the femme.

"Then you will be pleased to hear that Megatron, Soundwave, and... Starscream now reside at Darkmount. The Autobot Leader Bumblebee has granted them asylum there upon accepting vows from them. Any Decepticons that wish to continue to serve Megatron are in turn granted asylum there. Should you wish to join the Autobots, and help further the growth of new life... That may also be an option for you, but I can't say for sure." Skyraid added the last bit as a process.

"How are you certain of this?" There seemed to be a hint of emotion in that bland monotone this time. "How do you know Lord Megatron lives?"

"I also reside... Resided at Darkmount." Skyraid replied before looking away from his blazing optic.

"You serve Lord Megatron?" The larger Cybertronian asked somewhat sceptically.

"No!... Well... Yes. I... I-Megatron is... I am..." Skyraid stumbled over the words, looking away from the bot. "It is a long and complicated story," and none of your concern! "We should leave before those fragged beasts return. Megatron will be... Happy to see you. And Soundwave too. As for Starscream, I can't say what goes on in his twisted processor."

"Yes... Starscream and I must have... Words." Skyraid deleted a spike of fear at Shockwave's words, and suppressed a memory of her time in his clutches. It didn't really matter, she was leaving anyway... Wasn't she?

Shockwave watched the femme closely, there was something strikingly familiar about her faceplate and her voice, but there was no Skyraid in his memory core. She turned away from him slightly. "Megatron." Shockwave stilled. She had a comlink with Megatron? His own Decepticon comlink was dead. "What?! No! I... I don't know. That's not why I contacted you." The sleek femme completely turned away now, clearly agitated. "Okay! Well, if you let ME speak I would inform you that- No! What?! If you send Starscream I give you my word I will rip the spark from his very chamber and feed it to the Insecticons!" The femme hissed in anger. "No! I am not ready to return!... But you said... Soundwave?! But why? Don't send him... He'll shock me into stasis for leaving without informing him and revive me in the most painful way possible!... Megatron, how can you threaten me after just granting me my freedom!? Why are you even doing this!?... Slaggit! Just shut up!... Please, I'm trying to tell you I'm not alone. I found Shockwave!" The twitching femme's wings finally drooped as Megatron most likely stopped yelling. "Soundwave, I need a ground bridge to my location... Please." Turning in a circle, Skyraid sighed when nothing happened. She looked to Shockwave for a moment before turning away again and speaking quietly, "I know I should have told you I was leaving and I apologize, I'll return now with Shockwave should you grant us a ground bridge." Green light flared directly in front of the femme in the usual circular display.

Shockwave moved forward but had to stop when the femme stood as if glitched, looking into the light. He moved until he was directly behind her. Certainly he was not about to let her leave after all he just heard. Her presence was clearly desired and somehow of value to his ex-Decepticon counterparts. When she felt him near she jerked around to face him, and leapt back in shock before disappearing into the ground bridge. The situation with the femme was becoming more and more perplexing...

Skyraid quite literally fell out of the ground bridge that appeared directly in front Megatron and backed up until she banged into his chestplates. The femme tensed to jerk away but he had been ready for her and closed his arms around her smaller form tightly, ignoring her struggles as he awaited Shockwave. Skyraid radiated tension and rightfully so. Shockwave was not to be underestimated. Within a nano-klik the dark mech stood before him.

"Lord Megatron." Shockwave greeted his former leader, more than surprised by the sight of him. The mech commander no longer looked like a twisted version of himself and Unicron but rather a remnant of the past. He looked like Megatronus once more, except larger. His optic dropped to the struggling femme in Megatron's embrace, and as he had already deduced, the femme was important their Leader. Extremely important, if the way his claws curled around her trembling frame meant anything. It meant much.

"Shockwave, it is good to see you. You have had the pleasure of meeting my Skyraid." Shockwave certainly did not miss the possessive tone and tread carefully.

"Yes, Skyraid assisted in the extermination of some vermin when she found me." Shockwave replied as Megatron slowly released the femme. She darted out from between the two mechs but had to stop when Megatron caught her shoulderplate.

"Shockwave is on par with Soundwave in his loyalty to me, Skyraid. And I have long wondered if he survived Unicron's undead army. I am... Grateful for your bringing him to me." Megatron spoke slowly, his optics on her wide ones. She nodded carefully, acknowledging his words. "Report to Soundwave... He has requested your presence."

Slag! Skyraid cursed inwardly. "As you command, Megatron." She replied and he finally released her. She had no idea how to deal with the silent mech... Her optics flicked to Shockwave, "I'd consider us even if you'll let me to be there when you 'talk' to Starscream." When the towering mech nodded she moved quickly away.

"Though it will not make us even... I owe you a debt, Skyraid." Skyraid paused but did not turn around.

"So be it, Shockwave." More than you know... Skyraid thought to herself and she walked slowly toward the med bay. As the door slid open she was relieved to find the room empty. Of course, it didn't change the fact that she still had to find... Him. Turning around, she nearly screamed like a sparkling to find the dark mech right behind her. She stumbled back and watched the door slide shut behind him. Kliks passed slowly as they regarded each other. Suddenly the femme turned away and began to pace the long space between the rows of berths. "Soundwave... I haven't forsaken you. I promise. I'm just... Confused!" Suddenly she dropped to her knees as if they could no longer support her and covered her faceplate with trembling servos.

Skyraid tensed as the many sensor nodes along her wings alerted her of a light touch. Soundwave crouched down before her, with one long arm curved around her, his servo resting lightly against her upper left wing. Sighing, Skyraid lowered her servos and leaned forward until the the top of her helm clinked against his dark visor. To think she would allow herself to be comforted... And by a Decepticon with a history so vile and evil he was only second to the dreaded and feared Megatron... What was her world coming to? What was she coming to? The thoughts were just all the more confusing. Could she truly allow these mechs into her spark, as she did with her last family? No! They were the very reason Cybertron was destroyed in the first place! Megatron was the reason! But... She had no one. Had the dark energon corrupted her so much? Allowing her to feel for these cruel mechs. Shockwave had all but tortured her and Cliff and yet she'd merrily returned him to Megatron. Why?! To please Megatron. Disgusting. "I'm leaving, Soundwave. Megatron freed me so I can do as I-ahhhh!"

Soundwave stopped Skyraid from falling limply away from him without removing the thick, black cord that was clamped against her mid section and had shocked her into stasis. He lifted her easily before placing her face down on the nearest berth. Using a thin blade he pried open the small panel at the top of her spinal plates, just beyond the edge of her helm. The thick cord shot out from his torso once again and returned with a tiny microchip pinched delicately between two metal claws before lowering it towards her neck. She would not leave him. No, she would not... Ever.

444


	8. Chapter 8 As One

Chapter 8 As One

The moment Skyraid woke she unsheathed her blades and slashed upwards, aiming for that fragging black visor. But the mech standing vigilantly over her was too quick. He blocked her attacks with the heavy metal of his arms, sensing instantly that this was no spar.

Of course, Soundwave understood. He had lured her into a vulnerable position, in his very embrace and then shocked her into submission... But she had forgotten. Forgotten, whose fortress she was in. Whose embrace she'd accepted. He blocked her angry attacks again and again. She could be angry, hurt and betrayed... But she could not be absent. Was Megatron such a fool that he would release her to do as she chose? To return to the Autobots? Of course, Megatron did not know how she had begged him, pleaded with him to show her the Autobots. How she had curved her claws around his helm and held him close as he replayed his surveillance recordings of her old family for her. She'd acted as if he was feeding a high-grade energon addiction. He knew in his very spark that she would find away to return to them... And as soon as she proved her identity to them... They would accept her back with open arms. He could not allow that... He would not.

Suddenly she jumped away from him, venting sharply as her systems cooled. "You can't make me stay here!" The silent mech tilted his head slightly to the left as if he did not understand what she was saying.

"Soundwave superior, Skyraid inferior." Soundwave's deep, electrical voice broke the following silence. Those four words said so much. She could not defeat him. He would break her just to keep her. Megatron had granted her leave but Soundwave had not, nor would he.

"Soundwave, you know I... Care for you. I wouldn't leave forever. I wouldn't stay with the Autobots. I'm not one of them... Anymore. I only want to reunite with them for a short time. Please, let me go. I'll come back when I'm ready."

Soundwave closed the distance between them slowly. When there was barely a foot between them he leaned down so close that Skyraid could see the perfect reflection of her wide violet optics. "No." Soundwave's own voice sounded once more, making the femme flinch and regard him sadly. His servo curled around her helm and she shuttered her optics as he pushed her close, pressing her faceplate up against his visor. He moved his head, making the softer, more flexible metal of her faceplate move along the hard screen. "You know I. Care about you." The powerful mech replayed her earlier words. "You. Would-leave. Me. Forever." More of her words, twisted to his will. His long arm snaked around her, holding her tightly...

'Soundwave, Skyraid.' Megatron's voice boomed in their comlink, summoning the pair without a need for further words. The astrosecond Soundwave released her she jerked away and darted through the exit. Ravage purred his delight in Soundwave's processor, pleased with his Master, assuring him they would repair the bond between them and the femme. Laserbeak decided he had done what was necessary. Soundwave silently agreed, his only regret was the new rift between him and the object of his possessive affection.

When Soundwave entered the throne room, Skyraid was perched near Megatron's throne, on the highest step, seeking comfort in her dark energon bond with their Leader. Shockwave stood there, looking like the tank that he was. "Soundwave. I am pleased you survived the fall." Soundwave nodded his own greeting then turned to Megatron who was in turn watching Skyraid, who was silently ignoring them all. Megatron looked up as Starscream entered, as did Skyraid who moved closer. The moment Starscream saw who had arrived the seeker froze.

"Starscream, I found Shockwave." Skyraid spoke slowly, a small grin curving the line of her mouthplates. "Surprising isn't it, seeker?"

"Yes... Perhaps you would care to explain why you left me at the mercy of a hoard of Insecticons? And in turn did not return with reinforcements once you arrived here." Shockwave asked, his tone darker and deeper than usual.

"S-Shockwave! I saw you fall to the hoard! There was no way you should have survived!" All the while Shockwave's cannon was powering up with a whir of purple light.

"Your flimsy logic will not save you. This time." Shockwave replied evenly, his red optic set ablaze. No one made a move to protect the seeker and he tensed to flee.

"Wait." Skyraid spoke from a few feet away. She moved closer. "Spare Starscream, and your debt to me is repaid." After a klik the cannon began to power down. All optics were on the femme as she looked to the cowering Starscream, his optic's bright with relief. "My debt to you, Starscream, is paid in turn. Isn't it, seeker?"

"Yes! Yes, of-of course!" Starscream said as he straightened up. "Thank you, Master." He said as he bowed to her. Skyraid took a shocked stepped back, her optics wide, her claws poised out beside her as if she would strike the very word from his mouthplates. With a growl the femme leapt up into the air, transformed and rocketed away, spinning out through the ceiling.

Skyraid spun away from the first ground bridge and she laughed inwardly. If Soundwave thought he could catch her like that he was sorely mistaken. She could maneuver a turn or spin in LESS than an astrosecond. Skyraid screamed as pain suddenly ripped through her systems so forcefully she spun out, her engines cut and she transformed before plummeting toward the ground. There was no way to avoid the green glow as the pain eased.

The next thing Skyraid knew she was in the med bay. Grasped tightly in black servos and pressed against the equally dark chestplates of Soundwave. He held her limply above the ground as she shook in the aftermath of the pain. "What have you DONE to me!?" She cried, trying to lift a servo to push away from him but they barely twitched. "Release me, Soundwave. Now!" A klik passed before he slowly released her. Skyraid stumbled back against the nearest berth, and gripped it behind her, feeling pierced by the sheer depth of his betrayal. "Please, Soundwave... Don't do this, to me... We are... Comrades, a-are we not?"

Slowly he shook his head. "You are... Mine." Despite the halting speech, the words were in Soundwave's bass voice. He let her flee from him. There was only place she would go now. One place he would allow her to go.

444

When Megatron entered his chamber it was to an unfamiliar sight. There, as far away from his berth as possible was a familiar blue flyer, clearly in a recharge cycle. The flyer was never meant to touch down and had no landing gear to support such an action so she was tilted slightly to the left, leaning on said wing. The flyer twitched as he moved near but did not seem to waken.

Megatron was no fool. Soundwave had gotten to the femme somehow. The silent mech was no gentle Autobot. Rather used to getting anything and everything he wanted. The astrosecond he wanted it. And he wanted Skyraid. The femme had filled some empty spot in Soundwave's dark spark that the dark mech probably didn't even known existed. Megatron was uncertain as to how far he should allow it to progress. Soundwave had used force to make the femme stay after Megatron released her, of that he was certain. The bot was as ruthless as he was cunning. She avoided Soundwave now at all cost. Retreating to a spot close to Megatron whenever he summoned them. Skyraid was almost as foolish for attracting Soundwave's attention as she was for attracting his own. Poor, foolish femme. To think she would go so far as to recharge in his private quarters.

Megatron settled onto the berth and laid back. How long had she been doing this? Megatron rarely recharged. There was no need. He no longer needed to tap the multitudes of energon stored deep within him. Skyraid had not sparred with him for many cycles, probably more of Soundwave's doing. He was quickly and surely dominating Skyraid. And Megatron had no intention of going against Soundwave to do anything about it. The mech was doing him a favour and pushing the little femme toward him. It seemed more likely that Soundwave knew exactly what he was doing. His optics turned back to the blue flyer before he moved to stand once more...

444

Skyraid transformed out of her recharge, for once feeling recharged as her systems onlined. At least until she bumped hard into whatever was directly in front of her. With a yelp she tumbled directly onto Megatron's alt mode making the massive thing shift under her. He had recharged, in his alt-mode, right beside her?! Scrambling off the huge silver jet she stammered, "M-Megatron! What are you... Doing here?"

"These are my chambers, Skyraid." The jet replied somewhat lazily, the deep voice coming from the silver flyer.

"Y-yes, of course, Megatron... It's just... You never come here." The femme stumbled over her explanation, all confidence leaving her.

"How do you know that, femme?" He asked, still in his alt mode.

"Is the space bridge operational, Megatron?" Skyraid asked, avoiding the question they both already knew the answer to.

"You wish to return to Earth?" He questioned as he transformed and stood before her. "For what purpose?"

"N-no... I was helping Shockwave and Starscream with the repairs." Megatron nodded looking down at her thoughtfully.

"And Soundwave, what of him?" Her left wing twitched and he spotted the movement easily.

"What of him?" She asked, her tone even.

"You will scout with him next cycle." Her violet optics went wide and he easily spotted the fear. "Whatever has come between you... You will repair it, Skyraid."

"It wasn't my doing! Why do I have to fix it?!" The femme demanded, her fear visibly turning to anger.

"Soundwave would protect you with his life, Skyraid. He has repaired you countless times and gently. He has done as you bid and named you family... It goes against his very nature to allow you to just slip away, never to return. He will hold onto you until he offlines. It was your doing. Your nature drew him to you, like a scraplet to precious energon. Just as it has me." Megatron had backed her up as he spoke but she slipped under his arm and moved away.

"Fragging 'Cons." He heard her curse and grinned at the truth in the words.

444

Soundwave looked up as his elusive femme approached and recorded her somewhat greedily. Without looking at him she spoke, "I shall accompany you." Was all she said before she transformed shot away. Soundwave placed the datapad aside and was about to transform when she suddenly returned. "Ravage, Laserbeak, come." She said aloud and the speed with which both his Minicons detached from his chassis was alarming, nearly making him jerk, but not more so than the pleasure rolling off them and in turn, through him. The femme had not acknowledged them in many, many cycles. Ravage leapt freely off the edge of the archway that led from a lower hallway directly to the exterior of the fortress without pause and landed gracefully on the back of the flyer as she caught him effortlessly. Immediately the bot transformed and latched into the space just in front of her twin blasters. Laserbeak shot toward them and Skyraid tipped back sharply so the smaller bot could latch onto her underside then transform to fit almost as well as he did on Soundwave. He saw her jerk as thin wires slid past her frame and synced with her processor. This time, due to the microchip, he was able to pick up on her end of the conversation as well, as he trailed after the three bots, easily keeping pace in his alt mode.

'Skyraid,' Ravage all but purred her name. 'You had forgotten us.' Laserbeak screeched in agreement. 'We missed your sweet spark.' The panther spoke like he was talking about something truly delicious.

'I could never... I've missed you, too.' She replied gently.

'And our Master, do you miss him as well?' Laserbeak asked, truly curious.

'Soundwave gave me reasons to avoid him... As you both know.'

'He does not mean you harm, femme. Not truly.' She did not reply to Laserbeak's words, only spun lazily as she flew, taking comfort in the closeness of the Minicons.

'Megatron speaks well of Soundwave... But I can't forget what he did to me... And continues to do. He wants to keep me but has lost me in the process.' There was no response for a klik.

'He knows. He is satisfied knowing you are his to control.' Ravage replied carefully.

'One doesn't seek to control a bot they consider to be family,' came her biting reply.

'We may have changed our path... But we are still Decepticons, Skyraid.' This from Laserbeak. Skyraid was quiet. Soundwave was just behind them but he suddenly shot forward to lead them over the flat lands. Soon enough they came upon a rich erergon deposit that Soundwave was clearly harvesting. It was quite literally a well of energon. If harvested correctly would never cease to produce the life blood of Cybertron. Most likely he was working on connecting the line directly to Darkmount.

Skyraid transformed and dropped expertly on the very edge of the well, crouching down to gaze in awe at the mass amount of energon. Ravage and Laserbeak remained latched to her frame, the panther across her mid back and the other just below her chest plates. Both of the bots were black but blended nicely with her deep blue colouring, looking like nothing more than armor, which they technically were. Soundwave had landed a ways up the visible line and was probably recording some useless scrap. Skyraid ignored him as best she could, despite the fact that he watched her constantly. Probably to zap her into stasis should she even consider moving out of his range... As if his range was infinite.

'Ravage... What did he do to me?' Skyraid hesitantly asked through the psychic link.

'Ensured that you can never leave him.' Skyraid looked down into the bright pool. 'He knows your location and your physical statis at all times.'

'As I suspected.' Skyraid quietly replied. 'But... Why?'

'My Master likes your sweet spark even more than I do.' Ravage replied and Skyraid fell silent, her processor whirling as she tried to come up with a way out of this. She probably couldn't out rightly offline the mech... But she could possibly find away to put him into stasis lock. There were ways... If only she was a medic... There would most certainly be an incredible range on whatever Soundwave had implanted on her... She would have to go far... Extremely far. And never return? No... She needed a medic. A skilled medic to find the implant and remove it. There was only one medic for the job... Ratchet. As far as she knew he still worked out of the Earth base. Skyraid's spark suddenly pulsed and her wings sunk pathetically low... Jack. 'Skyraid, what is it?' Ravage asked quietly.

'I was thinking of... An old friend.' The minicons were silent after she answered.

Skyraid whipped around when she realized Soundwave was right behind her. He struck out at her with his grasping servo but she leapt back, across the well to perch on the opposite side, her optics wide. Soundwave copied her and leapt up onto the edge of the well. His stillness unnerved her. She was beginning to hate his visor. Did he even have a faceplate? Skyraid leapt away again when he hopped across the well. "Soundwave... Show me your face." He hopped down and moved toward her, making her stumble back. "I said, show me your face, Soundwave!" Soundwave stopped when she lifted her left arm. It transformed to reveal a blaster which she pointed directly at him. He stilled, watching her before suddenly moving forward. Skyraid lifted her blaster up, aiming at his chestplates but he didn't seem to care. "I mean it! Show me your fragging face!"

'Enough, Skyraid!' Laserbeak demanded from inside her processor, followed by a low growl from Ravage.

'Lower your blaster, femme!' Ravage growled and the two minicons detached from her violently. Within a klik she was on the ground, pushed down so hard she smashed into Soundwave's legs. Skyraid rolled away, aiming a kick toward Ravage who leapt back, dodging it but it was all the time Soundwave needed to catch her. She jerked up and around, despite his hold on her shoulders and lashed out with her claws only to be knocked back down harshly. Skyraid glared up at the mech when he pinned her down, crouching over her with his servos holding her wings against the ground. Skyraid winced when Ravage linked with her again at their side, 'submit. To your Master.' Ravage growled in her processor. Growling herself,

Skyraid reached up to disconnect the link but was prevented as the terrible mech grabbed her servo in a crushing grip.

"I have no Master!" Skyraid yelled up into the dark visor but her eyes went wide at the sight. The visor slipped downward before her optics, slowly revealing sharp red optics surrounded by deep black, just below the edge of his helm. The metal of his faceplate was a grey so dark it appeared black. Below each optic a violet line, the edge of a panel, traced downward to end at the edge of either side of the frowning line of his mouth. There was nothing soft or friendly about his faceplate. It was hard with piercing crimson optics.

As Skyraid stared he moved closer. "S-Soundwave...?" He nodded at her question but she turned her head away, looking over at Ravage who still waited patiently at their side. Now that she'd got what she'd demanded she wanted nothing more than for him to put his visor back in place and never look into this cruel, all-seeing, red optics again.

'You belong to Soundwave. Submit. Skyraid is Soundwave's.' Skyraid glared at the panther bot and remained silent. Carefully she turned back, suppressing a cringe when she met those fierce optics. Her blaster slid back behind her arm panel and he watched as she lifted a careful servo. His entire chassis stilled as her claws closed the distance. She trailed them along his spiked helm and turned them inward before gently running the back of a slender digit along the edge of his exposed faceplate. Red optics grew wide with shock before a visible tremor ran through the stoic bot. Soundwave's optics shut almost entirely as she kept her servo pressed against his faceplate and moving slightly against the dark metal. This faceplate wasn't so harsh with the red almost entirely hidden behind shuttered optics. He released her when she pulled away and pressed his servo against the metal ground beside her. Skyraid lifted her servo to press him closer. He complied, barely seemed to notice.

"Soundwave is Skyraid's." She spoke, her optics on Ravage, whose red optics flared brighter at the words. Ravage tensed, watching the femme. His Master would be purring were he a panther as well... The flyer was merely touching his faceplate. His faceplate! Surely his Master had glitched! He had been on the verge of forcing the femme to submit to his will, then with nothing more than a gentle touch the tables were turned. No, it didn't matter. His Master was merely getting what he wanted from the femme. Deep in his dark spark, he wanted her as a sparkmate. Ravage was certain... And that was something even Soundwave with all his power and cunning, couldn't force. Especially since the femme belonged to Lord Megatron, as well. "Your Master has given his very spark... To me." Skyraid spoke again, and Soundwave remained still under her claws. "I've seen sparkmates before... If I accepted him... We could be mates. Right now, if I so chose." Skyraid immediately shoved him away, but when he hardly moved at all she glared up at him. "Let me up. You have a cruel, dark spark! I'm already tainted by dark energon! I don't want to be tainted by your darkness as well!" Skyraid transformed in less than a nano-klik and flared her engines, rocketing out from under him and then transforming back and facing him angrily. Much to her relief, his visor was back in place, hiding those terrible optics. "That is what you want isn't it, Soundwave... To become sparkmates." The dark mech moved closer, nodding sharply as he came. Laserbeak and Ravage were already back on him. "If I accepted you... Would you... Remove the implant?" He moved closer and Skyraid steeled herself. Waiting... It was a full klik before he nodded slowly once more. "There's no way I could ever trust you..."

"By Primus. I would remove the device." The deep words set Skyraid on edge. Soundwave's true voice was nearly as terrible as those red optics.

"I... I'm going back." Without saying anymore Skyraid leapt into the air, transformed and blasted back toward Darkmount...

When Soundwave transformed and dropped down effortlessly to the floor of the throne room, he was not surprised to see his Skyraid perched near the edge of the throne, where Megatron was seated. What was surprising was that she was apparently tolerating Starscream's presence as well. The seeker was discussing the space bridge with their Leader. Violet optics burned unto his visor, her body tense.

"Soundwave. Report." In response to the command, Soundwave displayed his progress at the energon well on his visor and Megatron nodded, clearly pleased. "And you, Skyraid. What is your progress?"

"Excellent, Lord Megatron." Skyraid stood, clearly agitated. "Soundwave and I are now sparkmates. Are you pleased?!" Megatron's optics widened as he turned his head sharply toward the blue femme.

"S-Sparkmates!?" Starscream all but screamed, his red optics wide as he looked wildly from the dark, silent mech standing behind them to the tense femme Megatron immediately snatched up. The towering mech pulled her closer.

"This is unexpected... But I am not surprised. It was my intention to keep you around, femme... So in which case, I am pleased, Skyraid... As you know sparkmates can hardly bare to exist apart." Megatron replied. Skyraid knocked his servo away and moved back. "Soundwave, you never fail me. A fact Skyraid has finally learned." The powerful mech watched as Soundwave strode forward before snatching Skyraid's arm and dragging her off...

When Skyraid opened her optics she was face down on a berth. She flipped around immediately and rolled off the berth before facing Soundwave. He was holding what looked like a tiny computer chip in his servo. "That's it? Truthfully? You swear by Primus?" Soundwave nodded sharply and began to close the distance between them. Violet optics went wide and immediately scanned the chamber for an exit. She was unfamiliar with this large room. With a sinking feeling she realized they were in his private chambers. Laserbeak and Ravage both detached from his chassis before disappearing somewhere behind him. The chest plates in front of her optics slowly split apart, pulling away from a glowing sphere. His spark. It was blazing red, even more so then his optics. So bright and alive she could not turn away. In fact, it drew her closer. Until it was all her optics could process. It was pulsing, alive. The very source of his life... In truth it did not seem evil like the bot to whom it belonged. It seemed pure, innocent... With a sinking feeling Skyraid looked up into a pair of red optics before dark servos closed around her arms...

444


	9. Chapter 9 Sparkmates

Chapter 9 Sparkmates

The closeness of Megatron soothed Skyraid's troubled spark... Much to her continued disgust. She occupied her usual spot near the throne. Starscream was ever present, he even attempted to draw the femme into their conversation once but she ignored them both, more than lost in her own processor. In fact, she seemed oblivious to her surroundings until Soundwave dropped into the room. Immediately she was up, one servo pressed against her chestplates as she stared at her mate, optics troubled. As he and Megatron began a one sided conversation Starscream kept his eyes on the femme. She skirted around her mate, closing in, until she was just behind him.

The sparkbond was truly an amazing thing. Starscream had seen it before. Felt it before... The femme always tended to be the more vulnerable. Would be troubled when her mate was not near for extended periods. Feeling the distance like a heavy weight on her spark, and it would be a very long time before she could adapt to the feeling. There was a tremor in the servo that reached out for Soundwave's back. When she finally pressed it against the dark metal of her mate her shoulders sagged with relief. Soundwave made no move to acknowledge her presence but he would also feel relief in her nearness, assuming the ex-communications officer could actually feel...

"It's normal." Starscream said quietly from behind Skyraid who jerked around and faced him. She went to take a step away from Soundwave but got no more than a pace before she reluctantly moved back, close enough to touch but she refrained, her servo fisted with tension. "It's the bond. You're meant to stay close, for the first... While." Her glare faded.

"But... Why?" Skyraid asked Starscream, closing her mouthplate sharply when Soundwave's dark servo curled around her helm, though he had not turned around. Her optics nearly closed entirely under his touch and as much as she wanted to move away she only curled her own servos around his.

"Your sparks are one. You're newly bonded. You can not be apart... Without suffering for it." Starscream explained carefully watching the fierce femme succumb to her mate's touch before she suddenly jerked away.

"No one ever mentioned... This! This... Pain!" Skyraid practically hissed before she stormed off. Once she was out of sight she clenched a servo above her spark chamber. It was unbearable! A servo closed on her shoulder and pulled her around.

"It's because you're resisting the bond." Starscream informed her before slowly easing his hand away from her.

"I already accepted him, Starscream! Are you saying I can't leave his side?" Starscream took a step away as the angry femme raised her claws, curved threateningly toward his faceplate.

Starscream lifted his own servos to ward off the attack, "it takes time, M-Master. Eventually you will be able to bear it, I promise... But for now you have to stop fighting in and take comfort in the presence of your sparkmate."

"Uuuggghh!" The femme growled before she slammed a fist into the nearest wall. Starscream backed away just as her mate filled the space behind her. She turned and literally leapt on Soundwave, knocking the large mech back a step as he locked his long arms around her. Fortunately for the mech the femme more or less went limp, the fight draining out of her at something as simple as Soundwave's touch. "You knew!" She hissed at her mate, tangled up in his hold. "You knew, Soundwave... You knew everything." The mech did not reply but Starscream silently agreed. Soundwave, knew... Everything...

Skyraid shook with relief as all her suffering ceased to exist in his hard embrace. He carried her effortlessly, for how long she did not know, lost in her own processor. She was just another Minicon to him. Another of his creations to control and use. The mere thought digusted her. She had to get away from him. She had to escape, but even to process the words brought a pang of pain to her spark and Soundwave's hold tightened on her as if he felt it. Maybe he had. She just wanted to recharge and never awaken again...

Soundwave was not surprised when Skyraid fell helplessly into recharge, on the verge of a stasis lock. The femme hadn't rested since the bond, many cycles ago... Mainly since she had avoided him ever since, becoming more desperate to be near him each cycle, even seeking solace by lingering near their Leader, until finally she could bear it no longer. He held her easily, against him with one arm and continued his work with the other. He could go approximately 78% longer than she could without recharging. Like Megatron, he almost never had to recharge.

Yes, he knew how a sparkbond effected mates but he never expected it to be so powerful. It took near constant vigilance to remain unaffected, and continue on with his work when it took him away from Darkmount, and her. The most noticeable difference was the drive to make her safe. To protect. It was now his most powerful feeling. Far surpassing his desire to serve Megatron or repair Darkmount. The need drove him to make improvements on everything possible. Including his own superstructure and those of his Minicons.

'Skyraid still will not submit, Master... Even with a sparkbond...' Soundwave had no response for Laserbeak and was content to hold the femme.

It was some time before Skyraid opened her optics again. She was laying on a berth and she sighed in relief, remembering where she'd fallen into recharge... As she neared the throne room the sound of voices filtered down the hallway to her optics. A voice she knew so well.

It was Bee. Bumblebee stood before the throne somehow looking every bit the leader he now was. He even looked larger... Megatron was offering up information on Darkmount. Current stasis, and leaving much out. Bumblebee had wisely come alone, at least to the throne room. It was the day Skyraid had been waiting for and she did not hesitant to move out the shadows and face the black and yellow bot. Bumblebee immediately turned and faced the approaching femme, his optics going wide as he took in the sight. There was a spark in his gaze but no recognition... Had he forgotten her? Truly? Of course, Arcee was gone.

"Bumblebee meet Skyraid. Soundwave's sparkmate." The Autobots optics went even wider at the words.

"I didn't think Soundwave had a spark..." Bee commented dryly and Skyraid actually found herself grinning as she moved closer to the familiar bot, suppressing a twitch in her wings.

"Neither did I." She replied quietly, her violet optics never leaving the Autobot. "How are the... Ones who came?" Bumblebee's optics darkened and there was a hint of anger there.

"They have recovered at the capable servos of Ratchet." Bumblebee replied after a klik.

"I never meant for them to be harmed. They attempted to stun me, I suppose... Did some damage as I attempted to escape before my... Allies arrived to protect me. But still, the blame lies with me. I acted foolishly." It was Bumblebee's turn to move closer now. She was so much taller now, nearly as tall as Bee.

"You-" Bee spoke, his optics burning into her but Megatron interrupted.

"Enough Skyraid. Bumblebee knows why we decimated his bots. It was his mistake, not yours." Bumblebee finally looked away before nodding in agreement and turning back to Megatron. Skyraid took a trembling step closer to the Autobot Leader only to have her spark suddenly pulse painfully. She sent a glare to Megatron who spared her a grin. Obviously their leader had taken it upon himself to inform Soundwave of the proceedings.

Skyraid slunk back into the darkness of the hallway her optics never leaving her brother. He no longer knew her. A darkness crept slowly into her spark. Was she really so changed? That he couldn't see Arcee in her at all. Her spark pulsed against its chamber, nearly sending her to her knees. It wasn't Soundwave... The sound of a ground bridge opening near her fell on deaf audios.

Soundwave kneeled down near his femme where she had fallen against the wall. The pain that had erupted in his spark was astonishing. And all of it was coming from Skyraid. When she looked up at him he stilled. Blazing red optics looked to his visor, all purple was gone. It meant only one thing. She was giving into her anger, her sorrow and her hate. It was swallowing up her spark, just as it had him, as it had Megatron and all of the Decepticons. Though the Decepticons did not feel such agony. To his relief the pain faded when he grabbed a hold of her helm and pulled her closer. The red faded from her optics slowly, leaving brilliant blue, the violet still missing. The red did not fade completely. There was a ring of it with a blue centre.

When Megatron had informed him that his mate was just reunited with her Autobot Brother, he'd felt an anger so strong he was sure she must have felt it in her own spark. He had calmed some when he was informed that Bumblebee did not recognize her as Arcee and she took no action to prove it the Autobot Leader.

Still... It didn't change the fact that seeing her bother had put her in turmoil. He silently cursed Megatron for not informing him sooner before promptly shocking the femme into stasis...

Skyraid woke and jerked away from her hovering mate. "I'm really getting tired of that, Soundwave. Next time I see those things," she released her arm blades with a jerk of her arms. "I'm going to remove them. I've had nearly all I can take of you! And this place! And all of you slagging Decepticons! And this fragging sparkmate, sparkbond SCRAP!" With that she stormed toward the door to his chambers. Of course, the doors would not open for her and she whipped around only to find her sparkmate close behind her. His servos closed around her shoulder plates...

444

Megatron looked over as Skyraid moved toward the throne, not surprised to see blue optics on her dark faceplate. His own optics had also faded to red once more, the dark energon finally settling deeper into his core. The same for the femme it seemed. Yet their strange bond remained. He could feel the energon in her still and also, some of the darkness in his spark lifted with her nearness. What did surprise him was the the ring of bright red in her optics. "Skyraid, move closer." She complied and he caught her helm in his talons, pulling her closer still. "I can see Soundwave in your very optics..." At the words she collapsed against him, her chassis trembling. He allowed her the liberty, feeling the thrill of her proximity. It had been sometime since she'd allowed him near her for more than an astrosecond, but their dark bond prevailed and continued to send her to him in her suffering.

That is the way Shockwave found them. Megatron allowing a rattling femme to cling to him like a lost sparkling. She was quite literally in his lap, allowing the mech Leader to trail talons over her wings while the servo other curled around a bent knee joint. Her helm rested against Megatron's chestplates, her optics completely shuttered. Skyraid seemed oblivious to the tank's presence and Megatron met his optics, his mouthplate sporting a pleased grin. The shaking ceased when Skyraid quite clearly slipped into recharge... In the embrace of the ex-Leader of the Decepticons. What did it mean? Shockwave processed it carefully before speaking, "how is it possible that both you and Soundwave are bound to a single femme?" His optic scanned her without even registering the fact. She was indeed recharging.

"Skyraid and I share the same dark energon. It twisted her superstructure to my will, subconsciously... And since then it has been... Like this, though she never allowed herself this close... Until after Soundwave got his servos on her." Their Leader explained, barely filling in the gasp for Shockwave.

"When you found her, this was not her form?" Shockwave deduced easily. Megatron watched the mech as he lowered his gaze for a klik. "She is... An Autobot, is she not? The Autobot Arcee. The energon infusion from you changed her."

"Your deductive skills are impressive, Shockwave. As always. I spared her spark and revived her from near offlining... Without realizing what the dark energon would do to her." Megatron replied.

"Now you are bound together, much like a spark bond... She finds comfort by your proximity. Just as she would with Soundwave. Logic suggests the femme is... Troubled with her sparkmate." Shockwave spoke the last bit slowly, knowing full well Soundwave could most likely hear every word. "Which is none of my concern, of course, just an observation."

"So the femme is Arcee... This is surprising... Though there was something familiar about her ferocity from the very start." A third voice spoke up, the mech moving out of a dark corner.

"Keep that knowledge to yourself Starscream, or you'll regret it. In... Many more ways than one." Megatron locked fierce optics on the seeker who immediately bowed and agreed to the command before he locked his optics on the recharging femme once more.

"Arcee..." Starscream said quietly only to find himself whipped around lifted off the floor by is neck. "S-Soundwave! I was merely thinking h-how lucky you are! To have acquired such a powerful femme." The silent mech tossed the seeker to the side.

"In... Many more ways than one." Megatron's voice repeated from Soundwave and Starscream got to his feet.

"Yes, of course. I shall, not mention the name again. I swear it." Soundwave turned back to their Leader who had made no move to release Skyraid from his clutches. In fact, the femme was deep in recharge and Soundwave was not surprised. Megatron already had a bond with his femme. There was no logic in denying it. And it mattered not. He'd known she belonged to Megatron the moment he'd first seen them together. Her spark was his... But her very energon was Megatron's, a strange and twisted bond... No more twisted than his own spark. No more twisted then bending Skyraid to his will. Forcing the bond... But there was little forcing in the end. If some part of Skyraid had not cared for him it would not have even took hold. Their sparkbond was as true and real and permanent as any...

Megatron was surprised by how calm Soundwave was with his mate in the arms of another mech. Surprised and pleased. It meant the stoic mech respected Megatron's claim on the femme, his very sparkmate! Shockwave and Starscream eyed Soundwave as he approached the throne but Megatron was not worried in the least. He could read Soundwave like an unlocked datapad. There was no hostility from the mech... Truly his most loyal follower. Of all time. "Soundwave, report." He was immediately shown the progress at the energon well. "Excellent, it is complete then. And are you now able to revive Darkmount in its entirety?" At the sharp nod, he was shown an image of energon flowing all through the fortress once more.

"What's the point of it all, Lord Megatron?" Starscream asked, his optics still on the femme, carefully suppressing the twinge of jealousy. He could not deny there was more than one reason he'd spared Arcee's spark in the past. Apparently he wasn't the only one who'd taken an interest in the Autobot femme.

"What would you have me do? Crush the Autobots and all of the other newly formed life on Cybertron? Rule over what's left? Poison our planet once again? If you need a directive, a purpose, join the Autobots, Starscream. Do whatever you please. I have all I desire here. Darkmount." Megatron replied.

"And your precious Skyraid." Starscream replied, watching Megatron's talons move over the smaller bot.

"You already know I do not deny her value... To me, Starsream." Starscream shrunk down under the glare of every other mech in the room.

"Of course, Lord Megatron. It is just unlike you to covet anything, let alone another Cybertronian." Starscream dared to take it further.

"Didn't you hear, Starscream. I am a changed mech. Still, you try my patience. That much hasn't changed. Eons of service and you still haven't learned to keep your mouthplate closed." Megatron stood carefully. Lifting the recharging femme with him. "Now, you only make me weary. If anyone ever goes against the Autobots again. It will. Be. Megatron. Anyone else who dares, I shall personally destroy."

The femme stirred in his arms just as he turned and leapt toward the nearest archway, then through it. There was a small cry at the rude awakening from the femme but in less than a klik both the Cybertronian flyers shot back up past the archway, the smaller one spinning around the larger, most likely in irritation.

"Megatron! A little warning would have been nice!" Skyraid growled across the com and got a deep laugh in response.

"Perhaps you should rethink where you recharge, little femme." Megatron replied and flew closer when Skyraid fell silent.

"Ummm... Forgive me... Megatron. I didn't mean-"

"Enough, Skyraid." He silenced her easily and felt her fly closer, the nose of her jet just under his left wing.

"It pains me to be so far away... I hate it." Skyraid allowed herself to revel in the feel of the wind and the speed. With a boost she flew a head of Megatron, then spun around him.

"A sparkbond is meant to be just the opposite. Stranger words have never been spoken. And from a femme no less." Megatron commented, clearly surprised.

"Well, I'm sure I'm the first to have The 'Con without a face' for a sparkmate." That got a grunt for a reply.

"We both know that title is entirely incorrect." Megatron answered.

"So you have seen his face... Those optics..." She replied quietly.

"Soundwave and I battled one another in the Pits of Kaon. I shattered his visor into tiny fragments." He explained.

"Wave was a gladiator too?!" Skyraid nearly spun out in shock.

"Yesss, I was the only one to ever defeat him."

"That must be why he follows you so... Blindly." Skyraid lowered her tone.

"Blind certainly does not describe my former lieutenant. You would do well to watch what you say, femme." Skyraid snickered at his words and spun around him once more.

"What will you do about it, Buckethead?" Before he could even voice the growl she was away from him, her afterburners flaring white in front of him. "Nothing? I thought-ugh!" Skyraid cried out at the heavy weight that suddenly crashed into her alt-mode making them both plummet downward. Talons dug into her metal, latching tight as Megatron leaned his immense weight forward, causing her to nose dive, the two of them spinning as she struggled to fling the bot off her. Skyraid thought her engines would explode from the sheer force as she tried to right herself. "Megatron! We're going to crash!"

"I know." He replied calmly. "Perhaps then you will learn who is Master here, Skyraid."

"I Have no master!" The femme screamed back through the com as she watched the ground loom closer. Steeling herself she let her engines die out as she transformed. He was forced to release her and he grabbed at her again but she kicked away from him before transforming again only to have him latch onto her again and yank her toward the ground. She transformed and fought him uselessly as they fell toward the rusted and corrupted metal below. They landed apart, him easily, denting the metal deeply and her with more difficultty. She fell forward and suppressed a groan of pain before she released the twin blades in her arms and launched herself at the much larger bot with a fierce growl.

Megatron was nearly entranced by the blazing red optics that locked onto him, filled with all the hatred of the Decepticons. All blue had vanished behind anger and hate. He reached for her but she dodged his claws, swiping at them as she went. The sound of metal against metal rang out across the rusted flats as he blocked her attacks with his own sword. "Enough, Skyraid." She didn't even pause, so overwhelmed was she with dark emotion. "I said stop, Arcee!" He commanded again and watched as the words sunk in. As if he'd flicked a switch, the fight drained out of her. The weapons on her arms disappeared and she staggered back, one servo pressed against her helm as the crimson in her optics dimmed and the blue returned. He saw instantly when she tensed to take flight. "Stop." The femme froze, looking at him with wide optics. "Come to me. Now." Indecision lit her optics and she watched him, her processor in turmoil. "You are Skyraid. You are mine. You can feel it, if you'd only come closer." Megatron knew if he let her escape now she would go back to the Autobots. He took a step toward her, "you can feel our bond." Suddenly her wings slumped downward.

"Yes... Megatron. And Soundwave. 'Cons." Skyraid took a step back as he moved closer. "What did I ever do to deserve you!?" The femme asked bitterly and looked to him as if he actually knew the answer.

"You were hatched." Megatron answered in a cold hiss, some of his anger returned. Would this femme truly never learn not to cross him.

"I can only hope for the day you develop the ability to take a joke." She added even more bitterly, feeling an ache in her spark now that the fight was over. She was too far off. Turning away from him she moved forward. "Lord Megatron."

"I can only hope for the day you finally learn your place, femme." She whipped around to find him just behind her.

"What place?!" Her optics burned into him. "I'm no pathetic Decepticon lacky who finds pleasure and purpose lying beneath your feet! I will NEVER bow to another bot. You may have changed... But you still don't understand. Autobots didn't follow Optimus because they had to or were forced to. We followed him and obeyed him because we wanted to. Because we believed in him... We were more than soldiers. We were family."

"I know these things." Megatron replied but did not voice all that was in his spark. There was more. Her words left him... Yearning.

"Then stop trying to own me!" The femme hissed. "I have more than enough to deal with from Wave... And don't... Attack me every time you don't like something I've said. And research what a joke is."

"I know all of your flimsy human terms, femme. I don't have to try to own you. I do own you. Through the bond." Megatron's optics burned into hers and she scowled.

"Fine! If that is how you own me, then I in turn own YOU." His crimson optics flew wide at her words. This femme... She would dare... "Just as Soundwave is mine. Megatron is mine."

The growl that the powerful mech directed at her would have frightened a lesser femme... But not Skyraid. Not now, after everything. "You would dare... To lay claim to... Me?" The words were barely more than a snarl and she suppressed the spike of fear in her aching spark.

"Shall I prove it, Lord Megatron?" At her words he stilled, prove it...? Let her try! "Kneel before me." The femme moved closer and after a klik he dropped to one knee, denting the metal beneath their feet.

Having lost some of her nerve, Skyraid paused. Like this, their optics were on the same level. His were bright with his anger and full of scepticism. She took one step closer and carefully placed her servos on either side of his helm, smoothing over the sharp edges. His optics widened, showing shock as she moved closer still.

The femme actually shuttered her optics and pressed the small line of her mouthplate against his. His entire chassis froze and Megatron considered the possibility that he had just glitched before his talons locked on her, digging into metal and sinking past wires. Skyraid cried out against his faceplate but was unable to pull back as he locked her in close. When Skyraid opened her optics, fear shivered through her. The optics that blazed before her were as violet as Unicron's. Swirling so brightly they seemed to radiate.

Skyraid found herself slammed down to the metal ground so violently the plates of her spine snapped together painfully, drawing another cry from her vocals. Megatron's large servo was clamped around the top of her helm and faceplate, pushing down, holding her in place. She clawed at that arm, raking across his fusion cannon in panic. The pulse of his powerful spark booming in her audios. Claws pulled at her chestplates, urging the metal apart. It slid back slowly. "Wait! Megatron, you can't! Soundwave-"

"I never should have allowed him... This..." He bent her head back further making her arch up painfully and giving him the access he desired. Skyraid could see nothing but his silver servo clamped over her optics. Her claws dug into him as she kicked out trying to dislodge the larger bot for his crouch above her, but the pulse of his spark drew her in. She could hear nothing... There was nothing else. When he pressed in close it began. Just as it had with Soundwave. And she was lost in the bond, unable to deny him.

Megatron was not. The pulsing off her smaller blue spark sent ripples of... Was it pleasure? If he had known it was like this... That there was truth in the words of the bonded he would have found a sparkmate eons ago. This... This was unlike anything he had ever experienced. She had failed. She had not proven she was the Master... Only sealed her own fate. The femme whimpered and moaned pitifully, her chassis twitching under his. Her claws were embedded in his fusion cannon while her chassis tried to turn or roll away. Her damaged wings dragging across the ground. She wailed in pain when his dark spark finally found purchase within hers, digging in like claws. He watched it all, groaning at the strange feeling. Just as the violet light of his spark embedded within hers a tendril of blue light slid back up the visible link before dipping into his own spark. There was a sensation similar to pain but the light was more soothing, almost gentle as it latched on, rooting deep, drawing another hissing moan from the mech Leader. The pulse of two became one as he stared at their bonded sparks. He could see the glow of the dark energon all through her. He could see Soundwave's bond within her, the hint of red in between pulses. But his dark hooks went deeper. To the very core of her spark. He was Master here. Skyraid was his. Not the other way around. She was smaller, weaker... "Don't do this... Please... N-not you..." She groaned into his servo and he gentled his hold, his talons curling around her helm. Their sparks were already settling down, their chestplates sliding back into place. He lifted her up, her structure entirely limp, her blue optics wide with shock and fear.

When Megatron pressed her against his chestplates Skyraid could only sigh with relief at the closeness of the other bit of her spark. She couldn't seem to make her systems function properly until suddenly there was an electic jolt from her spark. Megatron let her stumble back from him, clutching at her spark. "It's Soundwave! Something is wrong... S-Soundwave, come in." There was nothing but silence. "Use your fragging voice, you idiotic mech!" Skyraid growled the words. "Shockwave, where is Soundwave?!" She yelled through the com.

"Shockwave, report." Megatron commanded before Shockwave could reply and Skyraid glared at him, waiting. He met her optics after a klik. "Predacons attacked, Soundwave is down."

"What do you mean, he's down?!" Skyraid demanded and continued without waiting for an answer, her spark pulsing erratically. "Starscream, open a slagging ground bridge to our location!"

"I am... Busy at the moment, Master." The seeker responded, the obvious sound of blaster fire sounding over the com.

"What has happened to Soundwave?!" She demanded again as she leapt up and tranformed before rocketing back toward Darkmount, Megatron passed her within an astrosecond, and after a klik was nearly gone from visual range.

"He has been incapacitated. I'm certain it is only temporary." Starsream replied.

"... Thank you." Skyraid said before cutting the link. She had no chance of catching up to Megatron. Whatever strength she'd gained from Soundwave being in trouble drained quickly and soon she was barely able to maintain her engines.

Skyraid hit the ground hard, the impact jarring her out of a near stasis lock. She managed to transform after she skidded to a halt, sparing a thought for her ruined finish. The rusted flats were hard and unforgiving, and had dug mercilessly into the underbelly of her altmode. She laid there, making no attempt to stand before giving into the void of stasis...

"Are you well?" A familiar voice asked and she tried to jerk upward but a gentle servo held her down.

"Bee?" Skyraid asked hesitantly as her optics locked on the bot standing over her. Round blue optics went wide.

"Arcee!?" Bumblebee exclaimed in shock, before stumbling back. Skyraid rolled off the berth but dropped to all fours, unable to hold her own weight. She was in a bright med bay, the very opposite of the one she was used to.

Skyraid stared down at the floor in frustration. Slag! Her structure refused to obey her commands. "You need more rest, um... Skyraid." Another voice spoke softly.

"Thank you... For your aid... But I must leave." She replied quietly. "I can get help at Darkmount... If you'd... Allow a ground bridge."

"I know your voice, and those optics." Bee proclaimed from just behind her. "How could I not have seen?!" Powerful servos closed around her shoulder plates and lifted her up to his optic level. Skyraid barely found herself able to stand. "Tell me it's you Arcee!... Please."

"It... Is me, Bee... I'm sorry." She was suddenly crushed almost painfully to his chassis.

"Arcee... I can't believe it... I just... Why were you at Darkmount?! Why didn't you come back?!" Bee demanded, still holding the femme.

"Commander Bumblebee. Please lay Skyraid back down. She is not well." The black and yellow bot didn't seem to hear.

"Primus, Acree! When everyone finds out! Arcee... Jack... He..." The femme tensed in his arms.

"What's happened to Jack, Bee?!" Bumblebee was laying her back down when she tried to get up again. He pushed her back down. The medic was a slim, small bot, pale blue and black, and barely out of its protoform. Round blue optics blinked as he attached a few cords to her superstructure.

"He's okay... He just hasn't been the same since you disappeared..." The femme immediately relaxed some.

"I'm not the same either Bee... The Insecticons nearly offlined me. Leaking erergon everywhere. It was as good a way to go as any... But Megatron found me and instead of letting me die with honor he gave me a direct energon infusion... But his energon was..." Skyraid paused, looking away.

"Dark energon..." Bee said, his optics wide and sad.

"I relived Megatron's darkest moments in Unicron's control... All just in my processor... I lost everything. Even my very memories for a time. Arcee is gone, Bee. I am Skyraid." Bee shook his head slowly in denial. "Soundwave and I truly are sparkmates." She looked away. "And I'm... Bound... To Megatron too." The device a few of the cords were attached to beeped loudly and the medic suddenly rushed toward her.

"You have direct damage to your spark, Skyraid! I don't know how you're even online right now. I need to put you into stasis and operate! Now! Bee, stand back." The frantic medic exclaimed.

Skyraid reached up to detach the cords but she couldn't move fast enough, "no! Just leave me be!" She hissed but suddenly arched back as her optics dimmed and fell shut.

"Wait, Tricell. She didn't want-" Bee protested.

"Commander, I trained with Ratchet for a reason! I know what I'm doing! And what is needed here. And I need your assistance." Tricell explained quickly.

Within a matter of kliks her chest was open and both bots were staring down at her exposed spark with horror filled optics. "What... Is it?" The pulse of the bright spark was irregular. There was deep purple spiking all through the brilliant blue, like tendrils snaking out from the very centre. Smaller lines of red could be seen separate from the violet.

"I... Don't know..." Tricell replied. "We need Ratchet... Now." Bee picked up Arcee's limp servo and held it tightly in his before nodding.

444

a/n: thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like it, I was starting to wonder if anyone was enjoying it, hehe. I guess it is a bit weird and plotless, and probably annoying to most hardcore TF fans... But it's TFP so I can get away with it since all the bots in that universe are super humanized! Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10 Arcain

Chapter 10 Arcain

"What's happened to you..." The towering red and white mech whispered to himself.

"What's wrong with her spark, Master Ratchet?" Tricell asked, his blue optics concerned. "I've never seen anything like this..."

"Ugh... I told you not to call me that, Tricell. And there is nothing wrong with her spark. It's healing quite nicely from recent trauma. Those lines of different colours are..." Ratchet paused and met Bee's bright optics. "Those are two sparkbonds... And one very recent. The newest bond is what had drained all her power." Ratchet stood after carefully closing in the spark. "Listen Bee, I know you miss Arcee. We all do... But there's no possible way that this is her! This femme is nearly three times Arcee's size. She is clearly a Cybertronian flyer. Just more of Cybertron's newly formed life."

"No Ratchet. It is her. She told me what happened to her. It was Megatron. He used dark energon to save her life and it turned her into this. You think I don't know my own sister!? Wait until she opens her optics. She is Arcee." Ratchet looked back down at the femme with troubled optics. He couldn't deny that the extent of the power within the blood of Unicron was unknown. But he dared not hope. Without Arcee team Prime had lost touch. First Optimus... And then for Arcee to disappear without a trace. They'd all given up hope long ago. All except Jack, who returned to the Earth base despite the demands of his human life to scan for Arcee's signal on Cybertron nearly once a week.

The femme woke quickly, her optics locked on the light coloured medic hovering just over her. "R-Ratchet?" The femme managed to sit up and lifted a servo to her helm.

"Arcee... Is it really you?" Ratchet spoke quietly, almost afraid to say the words.

"No Ratchet... Arcee is gone. I'm Skyraid now." The medic frowned at her words.

"But... You were once the Autobot Arcee?" The femme nodded slowly. "Arcee... Skyraid, the damage to your spark is healing normally. I would advise you against a sparkbond with more than one partner... But it's too late for that. Will you tell me who?"

Skyraid shook her as she slumped forward, one servo clenched over her spark. "I can't bare to say it, Ratchet... I'm sorry... I have to leave."

"You can't!" Bumblebee jumped forward and lifted her servo, holding it tightly. "Please don't leave us again, Arcee... You need to see the others. Jack and Raf and Miko. You can make us a family again! It's all come apart... Since you... And Optimus." Skyraid met his optics.

"I... Can't. I'm not Arcee anymore. Look at me Bee! I look like a fragging 'Con!" She covered her faceplate with trembling servos. "Arcee is gone." Bee pulled her hands down, looking into anguished, red ringed, blue optics... And all he could see was Arcee. "It's not just that..." Skyraid placed a servo against the centre of her chestplates and looked to Ratchet who nodded sadly.

"When a Cybertronian bonds with another, their very life force becomes intertwined. When the bond is as new as Ar-Skyraid's are... It's very... Extremely difficult to be apart. The bond needs time to settle. To heal. The two aren't meant to be apart during these times. Arcee not only has one but two mechs to stay close to, while her spark heals. If she were to go to Earth, Bumblebee... The distance would be be unbearable for all three parties." Bee frowned when Ratchet finished, all optics on the femme.

"We need to bring the kids here then... And call in Bulk." Bumblebee stated firmly.

"Call in Bulkhead, you say? What for, Commander? And I assume you are referring to those little fleshlings you're so fond of." An annoyingly familiar voice suddenly asked from behind the four of them. "Tricell, my favourite apprentice, what have you been keeping from me?"

"Knockout, I'm Ratchet's apprentice not yours!" The pale blue bot turned on the flashy red mech, with angry optics. But when the smallest of the mechs moved he was given a clear view of the patient on the berth. Skyraid met his red optics and immediately felt a twinge in her spark but she couldn't look away. Scrap those red optics! She thought bitterly, but the more she thought about Megatron the more her spark began to pulse painfully.

"Arcee! It can't be!?" Knockout rushed forward, knocking Tricell out of his way. Skyraid leaned back when he caught up a servo and held tightly in both of his.

"This is Skyraid, Knockout, and I'm sure she appreciates her personal space." Ratchet attempted to intervene but the mech scoffed, never looking away from Skyraid.

"I never forget a pretty faceplate, so don't bother trying to deny it. And I've certainly seen stranger things happen... I already miss those cute wheels." He said sadly as Skyraid snatched her hand back. Tricell was suddenly there, pushing the larger mech away. "At least tell me I'll see you again!?" Knockout tried to ask as he was shoved roughly through the exit before the two started arguing.

"Ratchet... Bee... I'm sorry but... I don't want anyone else to know of this. Just let Arcee be gone... And forget about Skyraid. The children can't come here. It's far too dangerous." Skyraid spoke quietly.

"Arcee... You're asking too much." Bumblebee replied just as softly before he placed a servo on her shouldplate. She met his optics. "You can't go. Not now. Not after you've just returned."

"Bumblebee, there's no help for it. She has to go. And soon." Ratchet reiterated, his optics on the servo clenched over her chestplates.

"Ratchet we just got her back! There must be something you can do?!" At Bumblebee's words two sets of optics locked hopefully on the medic.

"There's no way around it. Except for stasis lock! Which wouldn't exactly help with a reunion." Skyraid looked away before carefully coming to her feet. Bumblebee pulled her in close again and Skyraid felt herself relax against him, her optics falling shut slightly.

"I can't just let you go again. I just can't!" Bee all but shouted, his hold on her tightening before he sighed in defeat. "Just say you'll come back, Arcee. Please?!"

"I suffered for so long without you, and Jack. Ratchet and Bulk... My family... It was like losing Optimus ten times over. I even saw you once... But Megatron... H-he..." Without finishing that she continued. "I never felt peace... Not once. Until now." She finished as she reached across the berth for Ratchet's servo. "I will try to return. If you tell Jack, then say I miss him... And I'm sorry. And Bulk too."

444

Skyraid was no less than a klik from the Autobot base when a turquoise portal opened in front of her alt-mode. She engaged her reverse thrusters hard, attempting to slow herself in time to not be crushed against whatever was on the other side. Lucky for her, her silent mech was waiting and gripped her wings powerfully, stopping her with no more than a step back. Immediately she transformed and fell against Soundwave, uncaring of who else was present near the groundbridge. "Starscream informed me that you were... Incapacitated. What of the Predacons?" Skyraid looked up to his visor to see an image of Megatron taking on the Predaking. "Is Megatron... damaged?" She asked tentatively. Soundwave nodded sharply.

"Send the femme to me when you find her, Soundwave." Skyraid cringed at the recording, her wings twitching with anxiety.

Megatron was laying back on a berth when Skyraid slid into the med bay. Starsream was leaning over his exposed knee joint. Other than the spark of the tool there was no sound in the room. No one acknowledged her presence. As she looked at him her spark pulsed in a nearly painful way. She clutched a servo over her chestplates and waited near the door, her optics lowered. Within a klik Starscream moved past her, saying something but she did not seem to process it.

Megatron looked at his little flyer and felt his own spark pulse heavily at her nearness. "Come to me, Skyraid." And she did, until she was standing just out of reach... Well, what she thought was out of reach until he caught an arm and dragged her near. She resisted but was clearly relived by his touch. "I returned for you."

"Y-you did?" She asked, her optics suddenly on his.

"But the Autobots already had you in their base. I was displeased, to say the least." He continued, grinning at the way her free servo come into contact with his metal flank and the slid up over the sharp armor until she was resting it in the centre of his chestplates, just over his spark chamber.

Skyraid felt all the tension finally drain out of her, but resisted still when he pulled her closer. "Why did you do this..."

"You wish to return to the Autobots, femme?" Megatron asked and held her servo in place when she tried to pull it away.

"Yes!" She cried, but the more she pulled back the tighter he held her. He pulled her closer until she collapsed across his chest, her claws digging into his chestplates.

Megatron stroked a servo down her wings and back. "Poor little femme." He all but cooed, his twisted voice grating in her audios. Skyraid couldn't summon the power to be angry at the obvious triumphant pleasure in his words and the false sympathy. She could only take comfort in the touch and the horrible voice. "You had no choice, you had to return. To me." Skyraid could only move closer until her entire form was all but curled around his spark and dropped silently into recharge. Megatron's dark gaze never strayed from his sparkmate. He was the master here. No one would ever rule him again, least of all an Autobot.

444

Skyraid stood near Soundwave, uninterestedly watching him tap away on a datapad. Ravage was at her side, leaning against her as she stroked a digit along the dark metal of his spine, hardly aware of that either. Her processor was reliving the precious moments at the Autobot base... Again. Soundwave's servo moved across her wing before he headed to some other part of the castle. Skyraid stood and followed along behind him, along with Ravage, ever silent.

Once Ravage settled back on Soundwave's shoulderplates and he displayed his destination, Skyraid declined following before moving off on her own. She was near the throne room, and knowing Megatron was absent she entered and moved to one of the many ledges that over looked much of Cybertron. The location of the Autobot base was burned in her memory. Without considering it much she dropped down, transforming before spiralling down to the ground.

Once there, she looked up at Darkmount. It was one of the largest structures in all of Cybertron. Easily the tallest. Like a dark scar on the planet. A slash in the luminous surroundings. Skyraid walked slowly forward.

It wasn't long before she heard blaster fire ahead. Sprinting forward, she was surprised to find an Insecticon. There was truly no end to the beasts, it seemed. This one was on the verge of devouring a youngling.

Skyraid knocked the beast back and off the small bot with a powerful kick to its distorted and ugly faceplate before leaping forward and blasting that very face at close range, leaving little more than a smoking char. She did the same to its chest until it stopped squirming, then turned and hopped off it.

Skyraid rushed forward. The bot was less than half her size. Still a grey protoform. What it was doing so close to Darkmount was beyond her, but it was badly damaged. Sad and pained blue optics blinked up at her before it began chirping and whirring and reaching for her. Skyraid lifted it carefully and took off in the direction of the Autobot base. Darkmount was closer but they had no true medic there.

Of course, she was stopped a ways back from the tower. Several bots she didn't recognize intercepted her. Many of them large mechs. Blue optics burned down into her. "Let me pass." She commanded before any of them could speak. To her surprise, they did. She turned to a large, blue and white mech. "Direct me to the med bay. Immediately." Nodding they rushed off and the familiar doors slid open for her. Unfortunately there was only Knockout leaning over a patient in stasis. The bot didn't even look up until the small protoform started chirping and beeping in pain. Skyraid set it down as gently as possible, but small servos latched onto her, it's round optics spinning with pain. "It's alright, little one. Knockout will fix you." Immediately the red mech was at the other side of the berth and already attaching devices to the new bot.

"What happened, Arcee?" Knockout asked, surprisingly serious for once.

"It was an Insecticon..." Skyraid replied without looking away from the small blue orbs. She trailed the back of a claw just along the edge of its faceplate. The bot calmed under her touch. "You will be fine... Arcain. His name is, Arcain."

"What?" Knockout replied without looking up from the damaged chassis. "How do you know that?"

"I... Just know." Skyraid replied as a small servo latched into the digit stroking his faceplate. Knockout huffed.

"Must be a femme thing..." He replied sarcastically before flicking a switch on the panel near him. "A proper energon infusion will trigger his growth I believe, and in the process repair all the damage."

True to his word, within a klik the small bot began to glow so brightly both bots had to turn away and adjust their optics before the light finally faded. What lay before them now was completely changed. Skyraid found her servo clutched in one now larger than her own. Another servo locked on the back of her helm and brought her close until their helms knocked gently together. Skyraid's optics were wide as she stared into the happy, bright blue ones a few inches from hers. His helm was sleek and rounded and a striking red, brighter than Knockout's crimson. His face plate and any of his exposed substructure was bright silver. He reminded her immediately of Cliffjumper and her spark panged in response. As if he felt it, his hold on her tightened making her wince. "Easy there, Arcain. You are much stronger now, don't dent the femme." A look of shock entered the bright optics and he immediately gentled his hold. A look of panic entered his optics when Skyraid started to pull away, so she tried not to cringe and settled close to the troubled bot.

"It's okay now, Arcain. Do not fear. You are with good bots." Skyraid spoke gently and inched away. "You must rest now."

"Arcee..." His mouthplate moved as he tested his new audials carefully. His optics were dimming. "Stay, Arcee." His hold tightened on her slightly.

"I am Skyraid, Arcain... I can't stay. There are many good bots here to care for you... I have to go." Skyraid gripped his servo to pull it away from her helm. He released her slowly, unable to fight the recharge falling over him. "You're safe now. Rest."

Skyraid stood back but looked over as Knockout suddenly fell to his knees, his servos clasped before him. "L-lord Megatron! Please forgive me! I-" the mech literally cowered as Skyraid whipped around.

"I am not here for you, simple fool. Do not betray your new cause, as you did mine." The towering silver mech's crimson optics burned into his before they slid over to the frozen femme. Everything Knockout did not understand suddenly clicked into place, as the femme rattled under the Decepticon Leader's burning red gaze.

"Would you make me destroy all that the Autobots have made on a whim of yours, Skyraid?" Megatron's hissing voice boomed as he moved closer and Knockout watched as the femme dropped to her knees as well, her wings trembling. To his complete and utter shock the mech Lord seemed to calm. Arcee lifted a servo, her helm lowered still and Megatron actually caught it in his grasp, squeezing tightly as more of the anger visibly drained out of him.

"I would have you spare them all, Lord Megatron." Arcee... Skyraid pleaded with the angry mech. "I found a youngling, crushed by an Insecticon. Just a protoform."

"So you brought him here?" Megatron finished, his talons curling around her helm.

"His spark only just took hold, changing him into the mech on the berth. Only just now..." Skyraid looked up at him carefully, pleading.

"The protoform was badly damaged when she arrived but an energon infusion brought on his final stage." Knockout added, carefully, watching the powerful mech who didn't spare him a glance. His entire focus was on his lost and found femme. The claws that gripped her possessively were all the proof that he needed. Arcee and Megatron were sparkmates.

Arcee stood carefully and looked down at Knockout, her servo still in Megatron's tight hold and she did not try to pull it away. "Maybe... You should groundbridge us out, Knockout?" She asked quietly and the red mech scrambled to his feet.

"As close to Darkmount as possible, Knockout." Megatron added and he rushed to the control panels across from the berth.

"Yes, right away, Lord Megatron." Knockout quickly opened a bridge, and watched as Megatron walked toward the green portal, pulling Arcee along. She turned back, her optics on the new bot in recharge, before they locked sadly on him, her mouthplate opened as if to say something but Knockout nodded quickly so she didn't have to speak. It was clear she wanted do to ask him to take care of Arcain. Some groaning out in the hallway assured him Megatron had increased his workload.

"Knockout, what's going on?!" Bee blared suddenly through the com. "I can't leave for a single klik without something going wrong!"

"You're exaggerating. It's more like 3 kliks." Knockout replied as he leaned over one of the six new additions to his med bay. "Please send Tricell back, I need some assistance."

"Why, what's happened?!" Bee demanded.

"Well... Arcee, I mean Skyraid, was just here." Silence answered him for nearly a klik.

"Tell me you managed to convince her to stay..." Bee replied quietly and Knockout laughed.

"Oh no... Her illustrious sparkmate came to... Retrieve her. And filled up my med bay while he was at it." Knockout explained in his usual bored tones.

"Soundwave attacked the base?!" Bee shouted back.

"Soundwave..." Knockout straightened up in his shock, staring at the computer screen to his left. "It certainly was not Soundwave... That is one of several mechs I hope to never see again. It was Lo-Megatron." The words were met with silence again.

"How many are offline?" Bee asked grimly, trying to process the new information.

"None. There is extensive damage, but nothing Tricell and I can't handle. I would say these are lucky mechs but... I have a feeling luck had nothing to do with it." Knockout went back to work. "Megatron spared the sparks of all who dared attack him."

"Why do you think Megatron is Arcee's sparkmate?" Bee asked tightly.

"I know a sparkbond when I see one, Commander. A strong one too."

"No wonder she didn't want to say. Knockout... Could he have forced her?" Bee asked, dread in his tone.

"Normally I would say it's not possible..." Knockout paused, considering his words for once. "But we're talking about a mech who might be the most powerful living Cybertronian at this time... So, I... Don't know, Commander." His words were met with silence. "I do know that sparkbonds are pretty permanent. Why would she tell you it's with Soundwave, if it was actually with Megatron?"

"Because she does have a sparkbond with Soundwave. She wouldn't tell us who the other, newer bond was with." Bee replied somewhat hesitantly.

This time Knockout nearly fell over from shock. "She has a sparkbond with Big M AND Soundwave!? My poor, pretty little two wheeler... What have those mean mechs done to you!?" Knockout wailed despite the fact that Bee had cut the comlink...

444

"What's happening, Bee? Is it... Arcee?" The dark haired human asked from his spot near the massive Cybertronian. It wasn't just Jack. Raf and Miko were there too. Along with Ratchet who waited for answers more patiently.

"Megatron attacked the base," when Ratchets optics went wide he quickly added, "and everyone is online and recovering. Megatron kept his vow. He came for Arcee."

"What?! Why? What happened?!" Jack asked, clearly getting frustrated. "I don't understand any of this! Why would Arcee be with the Decepticons?!"

"Jack, stay calm. It's hard to explain... You three, sit and I will do my best To explain. Bumblebee, you need to return to Cybertron." Ratchet spoke and herded the children away. Not that Jack was a child any longer. And Miko was nearing early adulthood as well.

"Spill it, Ratchet!" The petite human femme demanded as they sat on the sofa in the tv area.

"Bee!" Raf yelled and Bee looked back with a smile. "Come back soon!" The mech nodded with a wave before entering the swirling space bridge.

When Bee walked into the med bay it was to the sound of groaning mechs. Tricell was moving around so quickly he was nearly a blur, repairing as he went. Of course, it was the towering, blue and white Stalker who rolled off his berth with little more than a wince and faced Bumblebee. "Commander, we failed you. Again."

"Lay back down before you fall down, Stalker." Shoulderplates slumping, he did as he was told. "And it's not your fault. I told you the femme, designation Skyraid, was an ally and allowed on base but I should have said more. Skyraid is bound to... Megatron."

"That mech was Megatron!? He looks different than what is currently on his file." A voice asked from down the line of recovering bots. "That's not a mech I ever wish to lay optics on again." A few others agreed.

"You mean they have a... Sparkbond, Commander?" It was the red and white Astrojet, one of the few flyers among them, who asked.

"Yes. I'm sure most of you have downloaded information about sparkbonds by now, or you just know what it is... From now on, Megatron is not to be met with hostility. You will not fight him. If he threatens you, surrender and contact me via the comlink. Is that understood?" A chorus of affirmations rang out.

"He could have offlined us easily..." Astrojet spoke up again, his blue optics downcast.

"You can thank Skyraid next time you see her. The femme pleaded for your lives, and what mech could deny such a pretty faceplate? Am I right?" Knockout spoke from where he was looking at a blinking screen. "Commander, if you could come with me, please. Tricell can finish up here."

Bee nodded and followed Knockout, not doubting the selfish mech's words. His sister would do nothing less... In fact, it wasn't the first time 'Skyraid' had been the reason his mechs were spared. He just hadn't known it was Arcee at the time.

At the far end of the med bay, Bee met an unfamiliar set of blue optics. "Commander Bumblebee, this is Arcain, the youngling Skyraid rescued from Insecticons."

The new mech perked up immediately, looking around, "Skyraid. Where is Skyraid?"

"She's... Gone, Arcain. I'm... Sorry. I don't know when she will return. Get some more rest." Bumblebee replied and watched as the frowning bot slid his optics closed once more.

"It's not good, Commander. His spark is surprisingly weak for his size. There was a lot of damage to his protoform. Skyraid helped him through it and he's clearly attached to her already, but who wouldn't be." Knockout, of course, added. "There is obviously something special about that femme. Too bad one of you Autobots didn't..." Knockout cut himself off with the look he was receiving. He lifted his servos innocently. "I'm just saying. Decepticons don't have the same instincts as Autobots. Autobots give, Decepticons take. Maybe they don't call themselves Decepticons anymore but that doesn't change their nature."

"I guess you're right. Humans say, a predatory feline can't change it's finish..." Bee replied. "Or something like that, meaning we can't change what we are deep down."

"Megatron has changed, that much is certain. I saw with my own optics. He looks like he did long ago. Before the war. Quite the lustrous finish actually... Anyway, he treated Arcee almost... Decently, with little threatening... He was really just mad he'd lost track of her, I'd say. I was even more surprised he didn't blast me into pieces... He specifically commanded I not betray the Autobots, like I did him. I would have actually felt bad if I didn't hate him with all my spark... So, I went off topic... Yes, I think Arcain is going to fade out if we don't get Arcee... I mean, Skyraid back here. At least for a little bit. There's a strong bond there. Arcain held onto her like she was his creator straight through to the final stage and not only that, but she named him."

Bee sighed when Knockout finally stopped talking. "Wait! She what?!"

"She named him. As if she was his creator. She said it just came to her. The name. It could only have come to her through Primus, just like it would if she was his creator." The red mech explained.

"That's not possible. His spark must have come from the Well, along with all the others." Bumblebee looked down at the large red mech, probably a whole head taller than him and Knockout.

"Agreed, but I witnessed it all. In fact, I was more than a little jealous of the way the big brute latched onto her... Then there was the way she kneeled before Megatron, pleading for our very sparks like a sweet, little-"

"Enough!" Bee snapped making every bot in the room fall silent. With a growl the Autobot leader stormed off. Knockout turned to Tricell who was glaring holes into him.

"Was it something I said?" Knockout innocently lifted a servo to his helm.

"Of course it was! You fool of a medic. I don't know why he puts up with you." Tricell raged making the mech under his welder wince.

444

Soundwave connected the incoming message directly to Megatron's comlink without releasing Skyraid from his powerful grasp. The femme was in recharge, all but oblivious to him but it mattered little. In fact, it was easier this way. He could continue on with various aspects of his work and have her near at the same time, rather than her following him around like a lost Minicon.

Megatron sat in his throne, his processor on his femme when the message came through. "I'm assuming its important, Commander." He spoke, uninterested.

"I need to speak with Skyraid." Bee replied, straight to the point.

"As much as I am certain my femme would enjoy a little chat with you, she's currently in recharge. What is it?" Megatron demanded his patience quickly wearing thin.

Bumblebee sighed with his own impatience. "It is the youngling Arcain. His spark is fading... He asks for her, constantly. I believe she may be able to help him."

"He was forced out of his protoform too quickly, that much was plain to my optics. His spark was barely developed enough. A creator bond would fix your problem... But as his creator is Primus himself, that will not be possible." Megatron informed the now silent commander.

"We believe it is possible that there is some sort of underlying potential for a creator bond... With Skyraid." Megatron's sat forward in his throne suddenly.

"That's not possible. She is not his creator." Megatron all but hissed.

"There was something there... Just before he entered the final stage of growth, she named him." Bumblebee explained, carefully.

Megatron was silent for a klik, then demanded, "Soundwave, connect Skyraid to this frequency." For a klik there was nothing but silence.

"Skyraid, come in." Bumblebee immediately spoke to the femme but there was no response. "Skyraid, are you there?" Another klik passed.

"Skyraid, awaken." Megatron's tone was almost... Gentle. As close to sounding gentle as the grating, hissing, bass voice of the Decepticon Leader could get. Perhaps gentle wasn't the right word...

"Megatron... I only just began recharging..." The femme's voice slowly replied, barely more than a delicate groan.

"Of that I am aware... But urgent matters have come to my attention." He continued.

"Arcee..?"

"Bee!?" Skyraid screeched and suddenly there was the sound of something crashing through the com along with the shock in her tone. "Scrap! I'm fine! I can stand on my own! Ugh! Okay... Fine- Bee, why are you?... What's-" suddenly the femme stopped and went quiet, "it's Arcain... Isn't it? What's wrong with him?!" The femme suddenly demanded and before anyone could respond. "It was too soon. It didn't feel right... Like his spark wasn't ready for his new chassis... Is he still online, Bee?!"

"Yes, calm down, Arcee. If you could just come... Maybe you can help." The Autobot Commander replied.

"Even if Megatron allowed me... To leave Darkmount, what could I possibly do to help?" Megatron grinned, as both the bots seemed to forget he was on the com with them.

"I'm not entirely sure but he's fading and he's been asking for you." Bee explained.

"But... Why?" Skyraid asked, sounding even more uncertain.

"Knockout said you saved him, soothed his pain and... He said you named him."

"He was just a protoform about to be devoured by a slagging Insecticon! Then he started speaking to me in broken Cybertronian... It reminded me of... Of you, Bee. Knockout deemed the best way to repair him was to bring on the final stage of his growth... It was just before then, as the broken bot clung to my servo, that his name came to me." Skyraid spoke quietly.

"There is no one I've ever known who is more worthy of being a creator than you, Arcee."

"Bee, I'm not a creator!" The femme all but shouted, "aiding a helpless protoform and Primus granting me his name hardly makes me his creator! I'm not even an Autobot anymore, I'm... I'm... I don't know what I am anymore but I'm not Arcee, Bee. And I'm no creator."

"Will you come?" Was Bee's quiet response. "Please, Arcee." Skyraid's processor was whirling with confusion and uncertainty.

"I'm not Arcee anymore, Bee... I'm... I'm..." Clutching her helm, Skyraid suddenly bolted toward the throne room, wanting nothing more than to fly... And forget, but a heavy servo closed about her shoulderplate and whipped her around.

Megatron looked down at her troubled optics, holding her tightly as she fought to make it to the edge. Her claws dug into the arm holding her. "Skyraid. Calm yourself." And she did, the pulse of his spark clearing her processor and as Soundwave moved closer she sighed with relief. "Open a ground bridge near the base of Darkmount, Autobot. And prepare yourselves, as I will be accompanying Skyraid." The com went silent as Megatron cut the link.

Skyraid stood near Soundwave, her optics on the dark mech. She moved closer as he leaned down, until her helm pressed lightly against his. Soundwave's servo trailed over her wings as she unthinkingly allowed him to comfort her. "I'm not a creator." She spoke quietly and somehow found comfort in the lack of response as she pressed her servo above his spark chamber.

"Come, Skyraid." Megatron commanded and she could only obey...

The Autobot med bay was devoid of all bots except Bee and Knockout as Megatron walked out of the ground bridge, followed closely by the smaller femme. Skyraid skirted around her sparkmate and rushed toward Bee. She grasped his arms when he reached toward her. "Bee... I'm sorry." The Autobot immediately put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"It's okay... Arcee." He said quietly before moving out of her way.

Skyraid moved past him toward the berth, ignoring Knockout who was staring somewhat fearfully at Megatron as the huge mech moved in closer behind Skyraid without acknowledging the Autobot or the ex-Decepticon.

Skyraid rushed forward upon seeing Arcain. "Is he still online?" She demanded, her optics burning into Knockout who finally tore his optics away form Megatron.

"Yes, but he's fading fast. He's been like this for a whole cycle." Skyraid moved until she was directly beside the berth holding the large, brilliant red mech, but the red was dark as he was quite literally fading. Her optics locked on his faceplate and she carefully slid the back of a servo along the metal.

"Arcain?" Dim blue optics snapped open instantly and the large mech shuttered visibly. "You must stay."

"Skyraid? You... Returned?" Arcain's deep voice was tired and strained.

"Yes, your spark is... Weak. You need to be strong." Skyraid urged.

"I can no longer... Move." The moment his voice rang out Skyraid felt her spark pulse painfully. Her chassis jerked and it happened again till she clutched at her chestplates.

"Bumblebee, Knockout. Leave us." Megatron commanded and Knockout jumped to obey. Bumblebee was hesitant before moving off. Megatron felt it in his own spark. A mere twinge of what she was feeling but it was enough. "It is a creator bond. The Autobot was right. You can bond with him... Or let him offline."

"I'm not a creator, Megatron." Skyraid echoed her earlier words without turning around. In fact she felt rooted. Unable to turn away from the struggling youngling. Her spark seemed to pound against her chestplates as her servo reached carefully for Arcain's and her other slipped off his faceplate to rest just above his fluttering spark. Then all she could see was a blinding light. With a gasp she felt her servo seemingly slip past metal and wire until it felt like his very spark was in her palm. It was a fragile, precious thing and it beat almost hesitantly against her servo. The light from her stabbed almost violently into the spark, filling it. Forcing it to expand, to beat in time with hers. To be strong.

"Skyraid. Creator." A much stronger voice spoke now and Skyraid blinked at the words. Her hand was still just resting against his chestplates but now the metal beneath was infused with life. Bright, brilliant red and glistening black. A silver servo closed around her smaller one. And somehow the mech was even larger now. Larger even than Megatron. Wide shoulder plates spanned almost the width of the berth. A heavy servo circled around her back before gently grasping her helm and pushing her close until their helms came together. Blazing blue optics lit her faceplate. "You are my creator. Skyraid." The voice was deeper still. Large, red and black streaked wings made his shoulders appear even wider. It was possible his alt mode would be very large. Large enough to transport mechs?

Megatron had witnessed a creator bond before but it was normally done with sparklings... Not final stage mechs. Still, it had been the very same. A brilliant light, too quick for the optics to adjust. And the mech had changed, grown much larger, into a truly formidable size. Arcain was clearly a large Cybertronian spacecraft. Warrior class with quite the arsenal of weaponry. His right shoulder was topped with a heavy mini-gun and thick forearms clearly hid blasters, and most likely blades of some sort. The mech was still holding onto his femme like she might disappear if he released her but was clearly relaxed due to the proximity. Skyraid could not conceal the fine tremors that racked her frame, nor the sag of her wings and it was not a klik before her arms fell away as well. The huge mech sat up quickly, holding the much smaller femme as gently as he could manage. "Skyraid!?" The worried voice boomed out.

"Skyraid is fine, Arcain. Give her but a klik. You were a heavy drain on her power." Large blue optics locked on Megatron's before looking back down on the femme sadly. "Skyraid... Awaken." He demanded and she immediately jerked as her optics snapped back open.

Skyraid looked up at impossibly bright blue optics. The angular socket was entirely blue, with no visible way to discern the different parts of his optics. They were just entirely blazing blue. She lifted a servo from where she was cradled in his lap to run it along the now familiar, silver faceplate. His optics closed slightly in content. "Megatron told me you would awaken."

"Lord Megatron, Arcain. He is our Leader." The femme corrected him gently, "and my sparkmate." The mech nodded, clearly revelling in the gentle touch of his creator. "But... You must stay here with the Autobots. They will protect you and teach you." The bot caught her servo, his optics suddenly hard.

"I will protect you. And you may teach me all I must learn. I will follow you and Lord Megatron. I shall not stay here." Arcain announced. "If that is acceptable to you, Lord Megatron?" The red mech turned his bright gaze to the silver bot still observing them.

"It is." He replied sharply and Skyraid immediately jumped up, with Arcain standing quickly behind her. The mech was a full head taller than Megatron and perhaps rivalled even the Predaking.

"Megatron, wait. I wish for Arcain to be safe. He may be powerful but he is still a youngling. Insecticons and now Predacons threaten Darkmount every other cycle. Arcain must stay with the Autobots. It's safer here." Megatron met her determined optics but did not reply. Skyraid was forced to turn back to her creation when he prodded her gently. She grasped one of his large servos in both of hers. The silver metal was smooth and new. He did not have claws like her, but servos that reminded her of Optimus. She met his optics. "Arcain, please, stay here. The Autobots are good and Darkmount is no place for a youngling."

A servo curled gently around her helm and Skyraid leaned into it wearily before sighing, her optics falling partially shut. "I may be young but you have made me strong, and given much of yourself to do so. The fact that your home is threatened is all the more reason for me to come and help you defend it. You said Lord Megatron is our leader. By his word, Darkmount is now my home." Just as he finished speaking Bumblebee entered, his optics wide as he took in the towering red mech. His secondary colour was black, making him look all the more threatening.

"Arcain... You're looking well. It's good to see you up." Bee spoke.

"Thank you, Commander. And thank you for returning my creator to me. I owe you... Much." Bee nearly started, not expecting the much deeper voice.

Skyraid moved toward him and they clasped servos. "Bee... I have to leave again... And I'm sorry..."

"It's okay... You can barely stand. I guess the creator bond is no small thing. I won't have to worry about you so much now, so I thank Primus for that." Bee stepped aside as the ground bridge opened behind him.

444

AN - thanks for the reviews! :)) I can update a few chapters sooner if yer interested in the story.


	11. Chapter 11 Earth

Chapter 11 Earth

Arcain was processing another incredibly boring data stream that Soundwave had supplied him with. Surely there couldn't be anymore information about Cybertron... But no, there was still MORE. He wanted to know more about his femme creator, but she had yet to wake. The moment they'd arrived at Darkmount she'd fallen into the grip of the silent, strange, face-less mech and dropped into stasis. That was three cycles ago. She had not moved since and Arcain worried for her endlessly. Soundwave, said mech, returned often to check on his creator. It would seem that she was also sparkbound to that one as well. All of his slowly tuning senses were telling him that the bots here, even Skyraid's very sparkmates, were dangerous. Did he need to protect her from them? He wasn't sure. He just wanted her to wake and had yet to leave her side. He was the reason she was like this. He'd sucked the very energon out of her! "Skyraid... Please awaken." He pressed a servo to her helm, remembering how easily Lord Megatron had woken her. Even he could tell their bond ran deep. "Lord Megatron... I must ask. Skyraid has not woken in many cycles. Is this normal?"

"No, it is not normal. The creator bond was taxing on Skyraid." Megatron replied through the comlink sounding

"Would you... Wake her, Lord Megatron? Surely she will need some sort of sustenance by now." Arcain asked carefully and there was silence for a klik.

"Skyraid, enough now. Wake." At Megatron's words through the com Arcain looked to Skyraid. Immediately she twitched and her optics snapped open.

"Megatron! I only just began to recharge! Please let me be!" The femme actually growled the words.

"Enough Skyraid! Three cycles have come and passed." Megatron snarled through the comlink and Skyraid immediately jerked up, her optics on the large mech hovering over her. Skyraid found herself immediately snatched up by the mech as he lifted her off the berth. She cut the link with Megatron wearily.

"Three cycles! Arcain... Have you been well?" Skyraid asked, her servo lifting to his faceplate.

"Yes. Soundwave has been supplying me with much data..." He sighed quietly. "I feared you would never wake, Skyraid. I bid Megatron to awaken you... And I may have... Angered him. Forgive me."

"You will know when Megatron is angry, believe me. Think nothing of it." Skyraid hopped out of his hold and was soon standing near him sipping from an energon cube. "My power has merely been depleted more than normal lately... And no, not just the creator bond. Don't worry about me, Arcain. Now tell me, have you met the seeker Starscream, and Shockwave?"

Arcain nodded. "Lord Megatron's ex-lieutenant... Though I can hardly understand why... And Shockwave, another ex-lieutenant and head of the science department."

"Don't worry, no one really understands that... But it doesn't matter. There are no more Decepticons." Arcain nodded again.

"So we are Autobots?" His deep voice sounded hopeful and Skyraid lowered her cube slowly, her optics following it down.

"That is a choice... A choice I want you to make. I... Was an Autobot." Skyraid spoke quietly, staring down at her energon.

"I know. You were once the Autobot Arcee." Skyraid nodded but stayed silent. "But now that you are bound to your once enemies, and changed by dark energon you feel that you are too corrupted to call yourself an Autobot." Skyraid's optics went wide before she leapt up almost violently from the edge of the berth she'd been resting against. Wings twitching with emotion, she stormed toward the exit. "Wait!" Arcain rushed after her, able to quickly block her path but she jumped back from him her optics guarded. "I did not mean to offend you!" When she only backed up further he dropped to his knees, optics full of anguish... And fear.

Skyraid looked to Arcain, venting sharply as she tried to calm her wild processes. His words had struck her like blades, stabbing at the dark truth that she never wanted him to know! But her creation looked on the verge of a breakdown himself and she could feel him. His fear pulsing dully along the curve of her spark. With a deep sigh she moved toward him and drew his helm toward hers. "Calm, Arcain. I won't leave you." He did not try to hold her but as she pressed a servo gently to his chestplates the anxious flutter of his young spark he seemed to calm. "You say things I don't even let myself process lately... That's all and I forgive you for it. You're a warrior and you must never allow yourself to be afraid. Now, let's go... It's time."

* * *

><p>Megatron looked toward the long corridor as the throne room shook with the heavy steps of the mech heading their way. Skyraid emerged first but was moving too quickly to spare him more than a glance. Starscream stopped speaking mid sentence as the massive youngling moved past almost as quickly the femme. Megatron stood, his sparkmate's excitement sending a thrill to his spark. She leapt off the ledge, drawing a gasp from her creation who reached for her but could only watch as she transformed and blasted away. The mech's brilliant optics were wide with what could only be delight. She circled back in her sleek altmode, spinning as she came and stopped directly in front of him before she tilted back and shot upward with a roar of her afterburners.<p>

Megatron turned just as she burst through the opposite archway and transformed, dropping heavily to his broad shoulders, her lighter weight barely moving him. Megatron looked up at her, a grin lifting the edge of his mouth plate. Truly impetuous, she was, but he could not deny the strange comfort her nearness brought him after too many cycles. Of course, she was excitedly watching her creation. A servo dropped to the top of his angular helm and stroked downward until her claws curled gently around the cords of his neck. She would dare?! Megatron vented sharply as his energon seemed to come to a near boil! Did she wish for him to tear open her spark chamber right here, in front of her creation AND Starscream, who was still staring at the huge mech. Suddenly she leapt from his shoulderplates, avoiding his grasping claws by a mere inch and drawing a growl from him as she darted away. "Transform Arcain. Fly now." She commanded when she was suddenly beside him. She jumped past him, avoiding Megatron again who immediately followed her and transformed before rocketing after her.

Arcain hesitated, his optics on the ground extremely far below. "Youngling, ignore those two and focus on the energon moving through your systems." Starscream approached and the mech looked at him. "Your transformation cog is here." Starscream pointed to his torso and Arcain nodded. "You'll feel your tranformation begin there."

"Thank you, Commander Starscream." Arcain turned back to the ledge, searching the skies for the two flyers. He spotted them, the silver flyer close on the tail of his creator. He stopped processing as he jumped. For a klik he was plummeting toward the ground, a grey jet appeared near him and he knew it was Starscream. The... Seeker urged him to transform and so he did.

Even from the distance she could see the massive jet clearly, both she and Megatron slowed, taking the sight of the red Cybertronian heading their way. He was somewhat similar to an earth type fighter jet but much more glorious. His wings and stabilizing fins were sharp and pointed. His mini-gun was now mounted under the nose of the red jet and an array of missiles were visible. Skyraid blasted toward him and only slowed when she was nearly upon the jet that dwarfed her alt-mode. "Arcain!" She all but yelled across the com. "What a brilliant sight! And you have a cockpit! A mech could even fit inside. You're amazing!" She spun around the large jet as they flew. "Megatron, can you believe this?!"

"I already deduced." Megatron spoke somewhat dryly but could not internally deny the jet was impressive.

"Very impressive, Arcain." Starscream added, flying just off to the side of them. Within a klik the dark, sleek shape of Soundwave's altmode closed in on them before settling into place just under Skyraid.

It was quite the airborne armada. Combined, the five of them could easily destroy the Autobot base or anything else he chose, Megatron processed darkly but he was pulled away from the darkness by the light, excited flutter through his connection to Skyraid. He had never felt the femme like this before and he could not recall the last time he'd felt excitement for a cause that did not involve destruction. And yet here he was, stifling the urge to spin just as the femme was. She was one of the few femme flyers he'd ever encountered and certainly the others never flittered around like an Earth bird hatchling. Still, he couldn't summon enough anger to be annoyed with the femme or the youngling. The large jet slowed and opened his cockpit, the black glass sliding back. Immediately Skyraid skimmed over, transformed and dropped into the large seat. The glass closed around her and she disappeared from view an astrosecond before the jet's afterburners flared bright blue and rocketed forward, leaving the three ex-Decepticons quite literally in his smoke trail. "Rather pretentious isn't he, Lord Megatron." Starscream commented. "That's one tail I'm not about to chase. I shall leave it to you two. She is your _precious_ Skyraid, after all."

"Pretentious." Soundwave replayed over the com drawing a deep laugh for Megatron.

"Rather. Starscream, tail them. Keep us informed." With that command both Megatron and Soundwave circled back, leaving a groaning Starscream. Youngling and femme duty... Well, it couldn't be worse than working with Soundwave, the seeker thought bitterly.

Skyraid leaned back, enjoying the feel of flying without the effort. Arcain was more than pleased the smaller bot was able to fit comfortably inside him. It was a truly strange sensation, to feel her shifting around and the closer she got to his spark the more content he felt. He liked the feeling of control. That he could take her where he pleased... He could take her away from her cruel sparkmates if he chose, right now. He wanted to... But no. He didn't want to be the cause of her pain... And everything he'd processed on the subject of sparkbonds did indeed say she would suffer over great distances.

'Master, it's time we returned.' Starscream spoke hesitantly, growing tired and bored quickly.

'Return Starscream, you don't need to obey Megatron's every whim. We don't need a babysitter.' Skyraid spoke through the com, clearly annoyed.

'Very amusing, Master.' Starscream replied, his tone sarcastic. 'I don't know what this "babysitter" is but I can assume its a title not suited for a Commander such as myself.'

Skyraid laughed quietly suddenly missing her human companions. 'Arcain is more than capable of interstellar travel, wouldn't you say, Screamy?'

Starscream winced inwardly at the annoying nickname. 'Yes... I would say.' The femme sighed, sounding a bit defeated. 'Why do you ask?' He asked, his tone surprisingly gentle.

'Do you think Megatron... And Soundwave would permit me to... Visit Earth for a short time, Starscream?' Skyraid asked hesitantly.

Starscream's engines nearly sputtered out. 'You mean to try to go to Earth?!'

'Well... No, not without leave.' She answered, unfazed by his obvious shock.

'Master, your bond... Bonds are just too new. Your sparkmates would both have to accompany you... Otherwise it would be very unpleasant." Starscream answered carefully.

'Why would we go to this Earth, Creator?' Arcain asked, not liking his lack of knowledge.

'There is an Autobot base there and... And friends.' Skyraid answered, unable to keep all the emotion out of her voice.

'You... Miss them?' Arcain asked.

'Yes, Arcain. I do miss them.' There was silence for a time.

444

The Nevada desert was just as Megatron recalled it. To think he had ever bothered with this loathsome, organic planet. It was nothing but scratchy, joint-clogging dirt and rust forming liquid. He even went so far as to silently thank Primus for Cybertron's revival.

He, Soundwave, and the youngling Arcain stood a short distance behind the hesitant femme. Megatron's crimson optics watched the way the beaming sun lit up his sparkmate's frame, showing glistening chrome that wasn't normally so eye catching in the electric light of Cybertron's moons. The primary colour looked almost black in Darkmount but here it was clearly deep blue and shining in a most attractive manner. He continued to watch her, puzzled by the data flitting through his processor. Was there ever a time when he'd appreciated the visual appearance of another Cybertronian? Not that he could recall and yet here he was, unable to look away from the exquisite Cybertronian creation that belonged to him. He had barely realized he moved closer until a grey servo with almost delicately pointed claws suddenly pressed against his chest plate. His femme turned and moved closer to the pulse off his spark, those claws curling around his silver armor. Her bright optics were locked on the same spot her servo was touching and she huddled closer still, her thin wings slipping downward as she felt a bit of relief from her stressed systems. Megatron frowned down at the top of her helm before his claws followed suit and curved around the cords of her neck. The pulse of her nearby spark and his dark energon coursing through her soothed him like nothing ever had and for an astrosecond he felt a strange peace come over him... But he knew why she graced him with her nearness and her touch, he knew what she wanted. "Please, Lord Megatron...?" The femme pleaded almost sweetly drawing a bitter laugh from their Leader.

Suddenly a dark servo curled around her arm and yanked her away from Megatron. Skyraid looked up into Soundwave's dark, blank visor as he pulled her in close, her wings sank even lower, "even if I did allow you and Arcain to go alone... Which I would not, Soundwave would surely disagree, little femme."

Pulling away from Soundwave's grasp, Skyraid whipped around and faced Megatron, "it's bad enough I have to face Jack in this dark energon twisted frame! I have to face him along side our two worst enemies?!" She turned back to Soundwave and reached her claws up to his visor, "please, Soundwave... Please, just let me go alone... I will bring Ravage... Please, you owe me this! After all you've done to me. And you as well, Megatron!" This got a growl from Megatron in response.

"Enough, Skyraid. Come, my patience wears thin." Megatron moved past the femme and Soundwave, leaving Arcain who was still eagerly processing the surroundings. Her wings slumping, she followed the ex-Leader of the Decepticons... Her sparkmate.

444

Fowler screamed... Well, it was more like an extremely shocked yell when he entered the massive Autobot base. The very... VERY last thing he expected to see was Decepticons in the base! No one even responded to his yell!

Ratchet was having a one sided conversation with... With Soundwave... Who was leaning over one of the control consoles and seemed to be actually aiding Ratchet?! But that wasn't the most insane visual invading his brain. Megatron. Their worst enemy. Leader of the Decepticons was standing across from the smaller Autobot leader, Bumblebee... And they too appeared to be having a conversation?!

All three of the teens were crawling all over a winged, dark blue bot who was sitting down on the floor. A massive red and black bot was sitting on the floor across from the group and watching with bright blue eyes. A familiar laugh sounded and suddenly Fowler was running toward the stairs. He knew that voice... He knew that laugh! Everything else suddenly didn't matter.

"Arcee!? Is it really you?!" Skyraid looked down at the human who suddenly came running toward the group. Raf was up on her shoulder and sitting happily. Miko was perched on the top of her bent knee joint and fighting tears and Jack was the most reserved, and sitting cross legged in her right palm as she held him up close to her optics. Those optics locked on Fowler and she quickly lifted the man in her left hand and held still as he settled in her palm.

"Fowler. Yes, it's me." Skyraid, spoke quietly, feeling her red optics burning into her. After a klik the tension eased and she knew they'd gone back to whatever they were doing.

"You're bigger! I mean... You're different." Fowler exclaimed and the femme grinned in a familiar way.

"You're smaller." She replied, drawing a good laugh from the teens.

"Mom's got him jogging." Jack added dryly before rolling his eyes and making Skyraid laugh this time.

"But... Is that normal? You robots just... Change?" Skyraid looked down at his words and opened her mouthplates to speak after a moment but Miko beat her to it.

"Megatron did this to her." The petit human all but growled the words, her hands fisted in her anger.

"He saved her life, Miko." Raf added softly from her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know, but I know it wasn't out of the goodness of his spark... Cause Megs don't roll like that." The dark haired teen continued, her expressive brown eyes burning into the silver bot in question.

"Miko... It doesn't matter anymore. Please... Don't make this harder. I'm sorry all of this happened... I never wanted... I didn't..." Arcee... Skyraid attempted to explain, her processor spinning with emotion.

Both Megatron and Soundwave suddenly stilled, their heads swiveling to their sparkmate. Ratchet and Bumblebee followed their gaze and watched as Arcee's wings dropped so low they banged down on the floor. She set both Jack and Fowler down gently and quickly covered her face with both servos. A tremor went through her just before she carefully set Raf and Miko down. The kids and Fowler started yelling at her, trying to calm her down and get her to stay but with a frustrated growl she leapt over them easily, avoided Arcain's large grasp and transformed before rocketing away.

'Leave me be, Megatronus!' Skyraid yelled through the com when the large flyer closed in on her quickly as she spun away, expertly navigating the mountainous terrain. 'I want to be alone! And I will return when I'm ready."

Megatron nearly faltered in his pursuit at the use of what he considered his true name. Clearly she had not even realized she'd called him thus... How she even knew about it was beyond him. His spark throbbed with a deep ache, unlike anything he'd ever felt before. A longing. "Land, femme."

Within a few kliks she reluctantly obeyed his command, and dropped lightly into a sparse forest grove, scattering a flock of birds. When Megatron landed the very earth shook, causing more creatures to flee for their lives. He watched with sharp optics as she turned away from him, her head lowered, but the tension in her was visible.

When he took a step toward her she whipped around and he was pinned by her pained optics. She came to him, her servos reaching out to him and he caught them both in his hard grasp. "Change me back, Megatronus. Just like you've changed. Please, do this for me. A-as your Sparkmate... I ask this of you."

Skyraid watched in amazement as the crimson red faded from Megatron's optics. There was a flash of white and suddenly only blue. Not blazing blue like Arcain but pale blue, yet still light. There was a sadness there too as he looked down at her. "I... Would. Skyraid. I would grant you this, if there was a way but your Autobot form is gone, where as Megatronus has always lingered beneath Megatron. Arcee is not under here." He released one servo to press his claws against her chestplates.

"Ugh! Then leave me here!" Skyraid ripped away from him, yanking from his hold so roughly that pain flared in her joints. She didn't care. "Leave me here, with my true family!" And just like that, as she watched, the pale blue darkened back to burning crimson. His gaze turned to red anger and Skyraid took a further step back.

"You are mine. Forever. I would tear their very base apart and every creature that stood in my way to keep you at my side. Do you understand this, Skyraid? My Skyraid. They had Arcee. They had their chance to keep her but they lost her! Skyraid belongs to Megatron!" She couldn't help feel the truth of the words. It sickened her and made her spark ache. His talons closed around her again and she could only lower her optics, unable to deny the words. Her head jerked up as the glow of his spark began to increase, his chest plates slowly opening and sliding away. Skyraid's spark pulsed quickly and she immediately started to struggle but his hold on her tightened as her chestplates started to move in response. "My peace, my spark, my femme, my Skyraid..."

AN- thanks for the reviews! I really think I've already gone too far with this story. I was just gonna do a couple chapters which is why it's come out so plotless. I'm the worst for that. I really think I've made the Cons too nice and calm especially Megatron since he's supposed to be totally evil and vengeful. I don't think Megatron would ever go good, no matter how bad Unicron beats him up! Anyway, I'm gonna wrap this up soon but I'm glad a few people like it!


End file.
